


Trigger

by GwendolynKlein



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Violence, Body Modification, F/M, Federation-Cardassian-Wars, Garak is not Gay but pansexual, Genital Piercing, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Nipple Piercings, Past Torture, Piercings, Revenge, Self-Harm, Terok Nor (Star Trek), Tongue Piercings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynKlein/pseuds/GwendolynKlein
Summary: Garak, ein Profi beim Thema Schmerz, Jessica, mit ihrem ganz eigenen Beziehung zu Schmerzen, die Bewältigung von Schuldgefühlen mit extremen Mitteln und Humor.
Relationships: Elim Garak & Original Female Character(s), Original Cardassian Male Character/Original Human Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Die Aufräumarbeiten auf der Promenade waren nach Wochen des Chaos, versperrter Wege und alles mit einer dünnen Schicht Staub bedeckenden Drecks fast abgeschlossen. Reparatur-Teams kümmerten sich um die verbliebenen, kleineren Schäden an weniger wichtigen Einrichtungen und montierten die letzten Wandverkleidungen über ehemals geborstenen Leitungen. Das Leben an Bord der Station normalisierte sich unter den ruhigen Händen der Föderation merklich, und beide Parteien, sowohl Bajor als auch die Föderation waren bemüht, zivilen Alltag auf Deep Space Nine herzustellen.

Auf dem Weg über das Promenadendeck zu seiner Schneiderei kam Garak an einigen der neu eröffneten Geschäfte vorbei. Nicht alle Händler hatten den Wechsel der Stationsleitung positiv gesehen, insbesondere solche, die eng mit den cardassianischen Besatzern zusammengearbeitet hatten, und infolgedessen standen einige der Läden und Stände leer. Aber es fanden sich schnell neue Händler, die diese Lücken gerne füllten.

Überrascht registrierte Garak, dass in dem sehr kleinen Ladengeschäft rechts von seiner Schneiderei, das immer schon verwaist war, niemand wollte neben ihm, dem geächteten Cardassianer, ein Geschäft eröffnen, emsiges Treiben herrschte. Mehrere bajoranische Handwerker montierten Mobiliar, das auf der Promenade abgestellt war, in die Räumlichkeit, angeleitet von einer Frau in einem dreckigen und unförmigen Overall. Sie erklärte, wo die Möbel hingestellt werden sollte, packte beim Ausrichten selbst mit an und vermaß die Abstände mit einem Laser. Garak blieb neugierig einen Moment stehen, und beobachtete die unbekannte Frau mit den langen, schwarzen Haaren, die zu einem praktischen Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren. Sie war keine Bajoranerin, stellte er fest, ihr fehlten der typische Nasenkamm. 

Der Schneider öffnete die Türen seines Geschäftes, sortierte einige vom Vortag herumliegende Kleidungsstücke auf Ständer und begann mit seiner Arbeit. Einige Aufträge warteten auf ihre Fertigstellung und die Kunden waren üblicherweise nicht sehr geduldig. Niemand verstand heutzutage, dass gute Handarbeit ihre Zeit benötigte. 

Einige Male vernahm der Schneider laute Geräusche aus dem Geschäft nebenan, die auf das Fortschreiten der Arbeiten hindeuteten, er schenkte dem aber keine weitere Beachtung. Lieber hing er noch einigen Gedanken über Informationen nach, die er auf Wegen erhalten hatte, von denen besser niemand erfuhr, dass er sie kannte, ganz besonders der Obsidianische Orden nicht. Für die Informationen würde er dieses Mal vermutlich kein Geld erhalten, aber das störte den Cardassianer nicht. Es konnte sich irgendwann bezahlt machen, wenn ihm Personen in nützlichen Positionen einen Gefallen schuldig waren.

Garak änderte eben den Kragen an einer neuen Jacke für den Barbesitzer Quark, als er vor Schreck beinahe sein Werkzeug und die Jacke fallen ließ. Pulsierendes Wummern und Dröhnen erfüllte schmerzhaft seine Räumlichkeiten. Nur langsam ließ die Lautstärke nach, schließlich war nur noch ein leicht irritierendes rhythmisches Stampfen zu hören. Er nahm seine Arbeit kopfschüttelnd wieder auf. Eventuell sollte er in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft eine freundliche Unterhaltung mit der neuen Nachbarin halten und sie auf seine ganz eigene Art willkommen heißen. 

Stunden später verschloss Garak seine Geschäftsräume. Der Tag war für den Schneider durchschnittlich ereignislos verlaufen und er freute sich auf seine abendliche Lektüre und dazu ein Glas Kanar. Mit Quarks Jacke über dem Arm steuerte er auf die Bar zu, und erwartete bereits vergnügt das kleine Geplänkel um die Bezahlung. Zwei Flaschen Kanar eines besonders guten Jahrgangs waren vereinbart, vermutlich würde Quark wie üblich versuchen, den Preis zu drücken und wie üblich würde er Quark charmant und mit einem dezent drohenden Unterton anlächelnd davon überzeugen, noch eine Flasche draufzulegen.

Bei seiner neuen Nachbarin wurde immer noch gearbeitet. Durch die Fenster konnte er sie auf einer Leiter stehen, und Bilder an der Wand anbringen sehen. Sobald sie eröffnete, würde er seine Neugier befriedigen, sehen, was die Dame anzubieten hatte und bei der Gelegenheit auf die eher dünnen Wände hinweisen, die den Schall nur wenig dämpfen.

Quark war in einer angeregten Diskussion mit einem Techniker der Föderation. Garak musste einige Minuten warten, eine Zumutung für seine Ohren. Er mochte diese Bar ganz und gar nicht. Zudem musste er sich der Ferengis erwehren, die ihm die Wartezeit mit Kanar und Dabo Mädchen versüßen wollte, natürlich nicht auf Kosten des Hauses. Doch schließlich hatte das Universum ein Einsehen und Quark kam mit seiner übertrieben geschäftsmäßigen Freundlichkeit auf ihn zu. „Garak, mein guter Freund. Ich bin so froh, sie endlich mal wieder in meinem bescheidenen Etablissement begrüßen zu dürfen. Sie wissen, ich habe immer noch dieses wunderbare Holo-Programm, dass ich damals extra für die cardassianische Besatzung programmieren ließ. Die Frauen sind wirklich exquisit und ich bin mir sicher, ihnen wird die dunkelhaarige …“ der Schneider unterbrach das nervtötende Geplapper des Ferengi, indem er sein perfekt einstudiertes Lächeln aufsetzte, das breite Lächeln, dass nie die Augen erreichte und in fast jedem den Wunsch auslöste, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er legte seine rechte auf Quarks Brust, knapp unterhalb der Kehle und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte Quark, sie wissen, dass ich für derlei profane Angebote nicht empfänglich bin. Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn wir unser Geschäft möglichst zeitnah abwickeln könnten, damit ich mich in mein Quartier zurückziehen kann.“

Garak neigte den Kopf in cardassianischer Manier zur Seite, frischte sein Lächeln auf und reichte Quark die neue Jacke. Der Barbesitzer nahm die Jacke entgegen und ging um die Theke herum. „Zwei Flaschen Kanar also.“ Murmelte er unzufrieden. „Obwohl sie sehr schnell fertig waren. Man könnte meinen unter diesen Umständen ist eine Flasche mehr als genug Bezahlung, es ist ihr Lieblings-Jahrgang, Garak!“ Der Schneider hob den Zeigefinger und wackelte damit vor Quarks Nase. „Mein lieber Quark, ich weiß, dass ihnen der Wert echter Handarbeit fremd ist, ihr Angebot von zwei Flaschen war schon eine Beleidigung, die ich nur ignoriert habe, weil ich auf eine engere Geschäftsbeziehung hoffe. Ich bekomme drei Flaschen, und sollten Sie mir einen größeren Auftrag erteilen, vielleicht die Neuausstattung ihrer Dabo-Mädchen, verrechnen wir das.“ Garak lächelte jetzt noch ein wenig breiter mit geneigtem Kopf, seine Augen leuchteten in eisigem Blau.

2 Tage später

„Guten Morgen, Garak!“ Doktor Bashir schloss zu ihm auf. „Darf ich Sie ein Stück begleiten, ich muss in die gleiche Richtung.“ Garak deute eine leichte Verbeugung an. „Guten Morgen, Doktor. Was führt Sie zu so früher Stunde auf die Promenade? Ein Notfall etwa?“ Der Schneider wusste sehr gut, dass der Doktor bei einem Notfall nicht so entspannt neben ihm umherspaziert wäre. Aber der junge Mann hatte das große Bedürfnis, Falsches richtigzustellen, und um an Informationen zu gelangen, reichte es, einfach eine falsche These aufzustellen.

„Aber nein, Garak, kein Notfall. Ich möchte dem neuen Geschäft, dass heute direkt neben ihrem eröffnet, einen medizinischen Kontrollbesuch abstatten.“ Garak war irritiert. „Ich verstehe nicht, mein lieber Doktor, inwieweit ist ein Geschäft für Sie von medizinischem Interesse? Es wirkte gestern nicht, als wenn dort eine Apotheke entsteht.“

Die beiden Männer näherte sich bereits ihrem Ziel und der Cardassianer begann langsam einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem neuen Geschäft und dem Besuch des Doktors zu erkennen. 

“Wahl der Qual” prangte auf einem beleuchteten Schild über der Eingangstür aus Milchglas, die den Blick ins Innere auf ein Licht- und Schatten-Spiel reduzierte. Das Schaufenster zur linken der Tür war ebenfalls durch Milchglas ersetzt und mit Werbesprüchen beklebt. “Tattoo & Piercing” stand dort, und “Zahnmodifikationen”. 

„Doktor Bashir, können sie mir erklären, um was es sich bei “Dermal-Implantaten” handelt? Was ist der Zweck dieses Geschäfts?“ „Mode, Garak, Mode. Kommen Sie doch mit hinein und sehen Sie es sich an.“ Bashir grinste den Schneider frech an und griff nach der Klinke.

Das innere des kleinen Ladens war hell beleuchtet, aber indirekt und kein Lichtstrahl reflektierte von den vielen Vitrinen mit Schmuckstücken und den verglasten Bilderrahmen. Auf den Bildern erkannte Garak diverse Körperteile, die mit bunten Bildern verziert, oder von metallenen Schmuckstücken durchbohrt wurden. Eine Serie kleiner Bilder präsentierte Zähne, die angespitzt, durchbohrt oder mit Edelsteinchen verziert waren. Er zupfte an Bashirs Uniform und wies neugierig auf das Bild eines tätowierten Penis. „Doktor, hat diese Bemalung eine kultische Bedeutung?“ „Das ist keine Bemalung, Garak, dass …“ das stetige Summen, dass für die beiden seit Betreten des Ladens unterschwellig hörbar, und sich mit der Hintergrundmusik des Geschäfts vermischte, brach ab. Die Frau, die Garak am Vortag bereits in dem unförmigen Overall gesehen hatte, kam hinter einem einfach Raumteiler im hinteren Bereich des Ladens hervor. Im Gehen zog sie sich violette Latex-Handschuhe aus und warf sie auf eine kleine Ladentheke. „Guten Tag, ich bin Jessica. Wie darf ich ihnen Weh tun?“ fragte sie mit einem offenen Lächeln. Jessica trug ein schlichtes, schwarzes Top mit Spaghetti-Trägern und eine knielange Cargohose mit mehreren Taschen. 

Ihre Haut war da, wo man sie sah, mit diversen Bildern übersät. Aber Garak fiel zuerst die lange Narbe auf, die ihre linke Gesichtshälfte von der Stirn bis zum Oberkiefer kreuzte. Was immer ihr passiert war, offensichtlich hatte sie Glück gehabt, denn das linke Auge der Frau war unversehrt.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Julian Bashir. Ich bin der leitende medizinische Offizier von DS9 und ich wollte gleich von Beginn an meine Hilfe anbieten, falls sie hier mal ein medizinisches Problem haben sollten.“ Er gab ihr die Hand und lächelte auf seine unnachahmlich naive Art.

„Sie meinen, Sie möchten kontrollieren, ob ich weiß, was ich hier treibe, oder ob ich ihre Krankenstation mit Patienten fluten werde.“ Antwortete sie emotionslos. Ihr freundliches Lächeln war verschwunden.

Bashir winkte ab: „Aber nein, ich wollte nicht unterstellen …“ Jessica unterbrach den Doktor sofort wieder. „Ich erhielt eine erstklassige Ausbildung in allen Arten der hier angebotenen Körper-Modifikationen und habe einige medizinische Kurse zu Wundbehandlung und Unfallchirurgie für Laien erfolgreich absolviert. Ich arbeite äußerst gewissenhaft.“ Damit war das Thema für sie erledigt und sie wandte sich Garak zu. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sich hier noch Cardassianer aufhalten. Haben Sie Interesse an einem Ajan- oder Tolv-Piercing. Ich habe die Praktiken gelernt, hatte aber noch nie das Vergnügen, sie an einem der Ihren anzuwenden?“ Die Frau wies auf das Foto einer nackten, männlichen Brust eines Humanoiden mit durchstochenen Nippeln. Reflexhaft zog der Cardassianer seine Hände vor den Oberkörper.

„Eine sehr interessante Idee, meine Dame, aber eigentlich bin ich aus Neugier zusammen mit dem Doktor hereingekommen. Ich bin Ihr Nachbar, mir gehört die Schneiderei nebenan. Darf ich mich vorstellen, Elim Garak.“ Er streckte ihr in menschlicher Manier die Rechte entgegen.

Jessica sah einen Moment zu lange auf seine entgegen gestreckte Hand und dem Schneider entging nicht die Anspannung, die sich der Frau bemächtigte. Der Moment ging vorbei, sie ergriff seine Hand und drückte unerwartet fest zu, sah ihm in die Augen und lächelte geschäftsmäßig. „Erfreut Herr Garak, ich bin Jessica Gunnarsson, aber bitte nennen Sie mich Jessica.“ Sie entzog ihm die Hand schnell wieder und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Wenn das alles war, möchte ich weiter machen. Ich habe einen Kunden.“ Sie schlenderte wieder zum hinteren Teil des Ladens, aber Garak hielt sie noch einmal zurück. „Darf ich Ihnen eine kurze Weile über die Schulter sehen? Mir ist diese Form der … Kunst unbekannt, und wie ich schon erwähnte, ich bin neugierig.“ Jessica überlegte kurz und biss sich dabei unbewusst auf die Unterlippe. Dann nickt sie. „Na gut, kommen sie.“

„Doktor.“ Garak verabschiedet sich mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung und schritt hinter der Frau her.

Hinter dem Raumteiler lag ein Mann, ein angehöriger der Sternenflotte, wie Garak vermutete, auf einer einfach, gepolsterten Liege mit höhenverstellbaren Metallbeinen. Sein entblößter Oberkörper war mit einem Tuch abgedeckt, dass ein etwa fünfzehn Zentimeter großen Quadrat frei ließ. Dort waren die Umrisse eines Föderations-Wappens zu erkennen, die Insignien eines Sternenflotten-Schiffes. Jessica zog sich frische Handschuhe über und griff nach einem kleinen Gerät. Er erkannte das Summen von vorhin wieder und beobachtete fasziniert, wie die Spitze des Gerätes zuerst in eine farbige Tinte getunkt wurde, um dann diese Farbe in die Haut zu stechen.

Garak sah sich den Vorgang einige Minuten an. Das Crewmitglied ließ den Vorgang recht stoisch über sich ergehen und zischte nur hier und da kurz. Der Cardassianer räusperte sich. „Vielen Dank für diesen höchst interessanten Einblick, Jessica. Ich muss mich jetzt verabschieden, meine Arbeit wartet auf mich. Ich freue mich auf ein Wiedersehen.“ Sie nickte ihm nur zu und widmete sich weiter der Haut unter ihren Fingern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
>  “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!”


	2. Chapter 2

Es war schon spät. Eigentlich hatte Garak nicht geplant heute so lange zu arbeiten und sich stattdessen auf das eine oder andere Glas Kanar und gute Lektüre gefreut. Doktor Bashir hatte ihm einen Kriminalroman von einem Gewissen Arthur Conan Doyle empfohlen. Doch der Saum dieses widerspenstigen Kleides beanspruchte deutlich mehr Zeit als vorhergesehen und seine Laune verdüsterte sich von Minute zu Minute.

Und dazu dieser Lärm. In den letzten Wochen war aus Jessica Gunnarsson’s Geschäft nicht viel zu hören gewesen. Er war ihr auch nur selten begegnet, bei der morgendlichen Geschäftsöffnung oder abends, wenn beide zufällig zur gleichen Zeit die Türen verschlossen. Sie grüßte jedes Mal freundlich, gab Garak jedoch nie die Gelegenheit, ein Gespräch zu eröffnen. Er bedauerte dies sehr. Die Thematik und die Geschichte der Körper-Modifikation interessierte ihn und er hatte dem Computer viele sehr aufschlussreiche Informationen über den kulturellen Hintergrund dieser Praktiken entnehmen können. 

Jessica ließ jedoch klar erkennen, dass sie nicht an einem Gespräch interessiert war und Garak respektierte das. Er wollte sich unter keinen Umständen aufdrängen.

Doch seit zwei Stunden erfüllte eine Kakofonie aus elektronischem Kreischen sein Geschäft und dumpfe Bässe ließen die Glasböden in seinen Regalen zittern.

„Jetzt reicht es.“ Garak gab sich noch Mühe, das teure Kleid vorsichtig abzulegen, dann verließ er seinen Laden und klopfte an die Tür seiner Nachbarin. Das „Geschlossen“-Schild hing bereits am Fenster. Er klopfte weiter und er tat es mit sehr viel Nachdruck, um die Musik zu übertönen. Schließlich ergriff er die Klinke und öffnete die Tür. „Jessica, Jessica! Ist es wohl Möglich, dass sie die … Musik etwas leiser machen? Jessica?“ Garak betrat den Laden. Es war niemand zu sehen. Der Krach war unbeschreiblich. Wie konnte so was als Musik bezeichnet werden? Er durchquerte das Geschäft langsam, er wollte die Frau nicht erschrecken, da ihre Abneigung ihm gegenüber unübersehbar war.

Hinter der kleinen Theke befand sich die Quelle des Lärms. Zum Wohle seiner Ohren beschloss der Mann, die Lautstärke von sich aus zu verringern, griff schnell nach dem Gerät und wischte über den Touchscreen. Die folgende Stille war eine Erleichterung.

Der Cardassianer umrundete den Raumteiler vorsichtig und schrak vor dem Bild zurück, dass sich ihm dahinter bot. Jessica saß auf einem Hocker mit Rollen und war über der Liege zusammengebrochen. In der rechten Hand hielt sie den Griff eines medizinischen Skalpells, ihr linker Arm blutete stark und ihr Gesicht lag in der sich bildenden Lache.

Garak sprang vor, ergriff ein Tuch von dem kleinen Tischchen neben der Liege und umwickelte den Arm. Er nahm das Skalpell an sich und richtete die Frau auf. Er tätschelte ihr blasses, blutverschmiertes Gesicht, zuerst sehr vorsichtig, dann fester. Endlich flatterten ihre Augenlider.

„Jessica, wachen sie auf. Ich werde den Doktor rufen.“ Um die Com zu erreichen, musste der Cardassianer die Frau loslassen, dann aber, befürchtete er, würde sie vom Hocker rutschen. Er wollte sie nicht in ihr eigenes Blut zurücklegen, deshalb hob er sie vorsichtig an, stieß den Hocker mit einem energischen Tritt zur Seite und setzte Jessica auf dem Boden ab. „Einen Moment, es kommt gleich Hilfe.“ Garak wandte sich der Com zu, aber sie ergriff sein Handgelenk. „Keinen Arzt“, sagte sie mit dünner Stimme. Garak beschloss, das zu ignorieren, aber anders als ihre Stimme, war der Griff der Verletzten ausgesprochen kräftig. „Ich will keinen Arzt“, wiederholte sie ihren Wunsch. „In der unteren Schublade ist ein Hautregenerator, geben Sie mir den, Bitte.“ Sie ließ sein Handgelenk los und wies auf die Kommode an der Rückwand des Raumes.

Ein missmutiges Schnaufen entfuhr dem Cardassianer, dann suchte er in der Kommode nach dem medizinischen Gerät. Er schaltete es ein, ergriff das Handgelenk des verletzten Armes und bewegte den Regenerator langsam über den immer noch blutenden Schnitten. Jessica versuchte, ihm ihr Handgelenk und das Gerät zu entwinden, doch dieses Mal setzte Garak sich durch. „Nun halten sie schon still.“ Seine Stimme klang gereizt. „Ich weiß ja, dass sie Cardassianer nicht leiden können, oder mich im Speziellen, aber ich helfe ihnen in diesem Augenblick. Und wenn sie nicht möchten, dass ich doch noch Doktor Bashir informiere, lassen sie sich von mir helfen.“ 

Sie ließ sich an die Wand zurücksacken. „Fuck!“, spie sie aus, und der Fluch wurde von einer Wolke aus Alkohol zu ihm getragen.

Die Schnitte schlossen sich zügig. Garak griff sich ein sauberes Tuch und wischte das restliche Blut weg. Ihm entgingen dabei nicht die vielen haarfeinen, silbrig glänzenden Narben auf ihrem gesamten Unterarm. Jessica sah seinen Blick und entzog ihm ihren Arm. „Danke für Ihre Hilfe, sie können jetzt gehen, ich komme klar.“ Sagte sie, ohne ihn anzublicken. „Und ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie diesen Vorfall für sich behalten würden.“

Garak nickte, mehr zu sich selbst. „Natürlich, sie können sich darauf verlassen.“ versprach er. „Aber da ich nun Bescheid weiß, falls sie reden möchten …“ die Frau fuhr herum und schrie ihn mit wütend funkelnden Augen an: „Verschwinden Sie, gehen Sie endlich, Cardassianer. Verschwinden Sie!“. Sie sackte erschöpft in sich zusammen. Garak sah noch einen Moment auf sie herab und überlegte, ob er nicht doch dem Doktor informieren sollte, beschloss dann aber, ihren Wunsch zu respektieren. 

„Sie sollten Ihre Gesicht waschen, wenn Sie nicht auffallen möchten.“ Riet er ihr noch, dann verließ den Laden und ging langsam zu seinem Quartier. Es blieb heute bei Kanar, für das Buch konnte er keine Konzentration aufbringen. Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder und wieder zu Jessica und den vielen alten Narben zurück.

\---

Doktor Bashir hatte mit dem Kriminalroman zwar nicht Garaks Geschmack getroffen, was gute Literatur anging, die ganze Geschichte war vorhersehbar und ohne überraschende Wendung, aber trotz allem musste der Cardassianer dem Buch eine gewisse Kurzweiligtkeit einräumen. 

Dazu gönnt er sich ein Glas von dem guten Kanar und aß Datteln im Speckmantel, eine Leckerei, die ihm ebenfalls vom Doktor empfohlen wurde. Eine gelungene Mischung aus süßer Frucht und salzigem Fleisch, die durchaus seinen Gaumen kitzelte.

Garak fröstelte ein wenig. Er ging zur Umweltkontrolle neben der Tür und wählte eine etwas höhere Temperatur. Er versuchte, sich den neuen Gegebenheiten auf der Station anzupassen und hatte den Wärmegrad für sein Quartier deshalb deutlich niedriger eingestellt, als Cardassianer es liebten. Doch heute benötigte er mehr Wärme

Er beobachtete noch, wie die Anzeige auf eine höhere Temperatur umsprang, als das elektrische Signal der Tür einen Gast ankündigte. Er betätigte den Türöffner manuell und stand zu seiner Überraschung Jessica gegenüber. Sie hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, unmittelbar vor ihm zu stehen und die kleinere Frau zuckte zwei Schritte zurück.

„Jessica!“, Garak verbarg sein Erstaunen nicht. „Ich muss gestehen, mit Ihnen habe ich nicht gerechnet.“ Sie trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und rang sichtlich um Worte. „Herr Garak, ich bin gekommen, um mich zu entschuldigen.“ Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihr dieser Satz schwerfiel, aber sie blickte ihm dabei fest in die Augen. „Garak, einfach nur Garak, meine Liebe“, sagte er. „Möchten Sie hereinkommen?“, er trat zur Seite und machte mit der Linken eine einladende Geste. Jessica zögerte, nickte dann und kam der Einladung nach. Die Tür schloss sich zischend und der Schneider bemerkte das leichte Zucken und die Anspannung ihrer Schultern. „Bitte, setzen sie sich. Darf ich ihnen ein Getränk aus dem Replikator anbieten? Oder ein Glas Kanar, ich habe einen exzellenten Jahrgang hier.“ 

„Kanar bitte“, sagte Jessica leise. „Paradoxerweise mag ich das Zeug.“ Garak neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig und wartete auf eine Erklärung für diesen Kommentar, doch sie schwieg und er besorgte ein weiteres Glas und schenkte der Frau Kanar ein, reichlich Kanar.

Sie ergriff das Glas, warf ihm ein unsicheres Lächeln zu und nahm einen großen Schluck des sirupartigen Alkohols. Der Cardassianer wartete geduldig. Sie war zu ihm gekommen, irgendwann würde sie sich erklären.

Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck, stellte das Glas ab, und blickte auf ihre Hände, die sie auf ihren Knien faltete. „Wie ich bereits sagte, ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Sie waren ausgesprochen hilfsbereit und haben meinen Wunsch respektiert, nicht den Arzt zu rufen. Dafür möchte ich mich bedanken, das ist mir sehr wichtig.“ Sie sah ihn jetzt von der Seite an, unsicher glitt ihr Blick immer wieder weg. „Ich möchte sicherstellen, dass diese Geschichte dauerhaft unter uns bleibt. Kann ich mich auf ihre Diskretion verlassen, Garak?“

Garak fiel auf, dass ihre Augen so viel älter wirkten, als ihr Gesicht. Er hatte sie für eine Frau von etwa 30 Jahren gehalten, aber diese Augen erzählten ihm etwas anderes.

„Natürlich können sie das, meine Liebe. Erzählen Sie mir, was vorgefallen ist? Ich meine, ich möchte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten und ich möchte auch nicht urteilen, es interessiert mich wirklich. Ich konnte die älteren Narben nicht übersehen und ich frage mich, was eine junge und attraktive Frau wie sie dazu bringt, sich das anzutun.“

Jessica versteifte sich wieder, ihre Hände krampften sich umeinander und ihr Kiefer spannte sich an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. „Es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht.“ Sie ging Richtung Tür an Garak vorbei. Er erhob sich, um die Frau zur Tür zu geleiten, doch sie drehte sich erschrocken von ihm weg, hob ihre Hände schützend vor ihren Kopf und gab ein entsetztes „Nein!“ von sich. 

Der Cardassianer hob beschwichtigend die Hände und machte einen Schritt rückwärts. „Entschuldigen Sie, meine Liebe, habe ich etwas Falsches gemacht?“ Er war verwirrt und bestürzt. Diese Reaktion hatte er, trotz seiner Geschichte, noch bei keiner Frau ausgelöst, und wollte das auch nicht.

Sie stand da, die Arme weiter erhoben, zitternd. Sie flüsterte etwas, aber Garak vernahm nur ein leises zischeln. Er trat vorsichtig an ihre Seite. „Es ist vorbei. Es ist vorbei.“ Sie wiederholte diese drei Worte immer wieder. „Jessica, wollen sie sich wieder setzen? Ich kann sehen, dass es ihnen nicht gut geht. Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?“

Ruckartig nahm sie ihre Arme runter, presste sie an ihre Seite, als wollte sie die Arme daran hindern, wieder in die Höhe zu schnellen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie können nichts dafür, mir ist nicht zu helfen. Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen.“ Garak war unschlüssig, was er machen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich für eine Konfrontation.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie sich wieder setzen.“ Sagte er leise, ergriff ihre Schultern und schob sie vorsichtig rückwärts zum Sofa. Er füllte ihr Glas auf und drückte es der Frau in die Hand. „Trinken Sie. Und dann erzählen Sie. Wenn sich jemand vor mir fürchtet, dann weiß ich auch gerne, wie ich das erreicht habe.“

Mit zitternden Händen führte Jessica das Glas an ihre Lippen. Sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck, dann noch einen. Immer wieder schüttelte sie kurz ihren Kopf, als wenn sie einen inneren Dialog ausfocht. Garak drängte sie nicht, aber seine Anspannung stieg stetig.

„Ich bin hierhergekommen, um mich für mein Benehmen zu entschuldigen, als Sie mir geholfen haben. Und jetzt mache ich es noch schlimmer.“ sagte sie resigniert. „Sie können nichts dafür, aber Sie sind nun mal Cardassianer, und jedes Mal, wenn ich sie ansehe, löst das Erinnerungen aus. Erinnerungen, die ich nicht will.“ Sie leerte ihr Glas.

Garak füllte nach und überdachte seine nächste Frage.

„Sie haben demnach unangenehme Erfahrungen mit Cardassianer gemacht? Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass nicht alle meines Volkes gleich sind. Wie bei den Menschen gibt es gute und schlechte Individuen, und …

„Es waren keine unangenehmen Erfahrungen.“, ihre Stimme war geschliffener Stahl und ihre Augen härter als Diamant. Garak fühlte sich mit einem Mal unwohl.

„Es waren keine unangenehmen Erfahrungen“, wiederholte sie schneidend, „es war die Hölle. Sehen Sie mein Gesicht? Sehen Sie genau hin. Das ist nur eine der unangenehmen Erfahrungen mit Cardassianern gewesen.“ Der letzte Satz war ein Flüstern. Sie ließ sich vom Sofa auf den Fußboden rutschen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Garak war sprachlos. Natürlich gab es eintausend Dinge, die er jetzt hätte sagen können, aber alles davon wäre falsch gewesen. Er ließ sich, mit etwas Abstand, neben ihr auf den Boden rutschen, nahm vorsichtig eine ihrer Hände von ihrem Gesicht, hielt sie fest und rieb mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

„Ich würde mich gerne für alles entschuldigen, was Mitglieder meines Volkes ihnen angetan haben, Jessica, aber das kann ich nicht. Ich kann mich nicht für etwas entschuldigen, an dem ich kein Anteil hatte. Aber ich kann hier sitzen und zuhören, wenn Sie es mir erzählen. Ich kann den Hass, den sie verspüren, über mich ergehen lassen. Sie schämen sich vielleicht, für das, was Ihnen angetan wurde und deshalb möchten Sie eventuell mit niemandem ihres Volkes darüber reden. Wenn Sie es stattdessen mir erzählen, landet der Schmerz wieder bei dem Volk, dass Sie verletzt hat.“

Garak wartete, auf eine Reaktion, eine Antwort. Er saß einfach nur da, hielt ihre Hand und wartete. Er sah nicht zu ihr rüber, wollte ihr so viel Privatsphäre wie möglich geben, um sich ihrer Gedanken klar zu werden.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später spürte er einen Druck an seiner Hand und er blickte Jessica an, ihre Augen war rot gerändert. „Können wir dabei einfach hier sitzen bleiben?“ Der Cardassianer nickte. „Ja sicher.“ „Garak, tun Sie mir einen Gefallen. Unterbrechen Sie mich bitte nicht. Wenn Sie mich unterbrechen, kann ich vielleicht nicht weiter reden. Aber vielleicht muss ich endlich aussprechen, für mich selbst.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


	3. Chapter 3

„Ab 2342 studierte ich an der Sternenflottenakademie, vor allem Xenobiologie, ein paar technische Kurse, ich wusste nicht genau, was ich wollte. Ich war gut und ich war ehrgeizig, aber vollkommen ziellos. Zu dieser Zeit tobte der Grenzkrieg mit den Cardassianern und 2345 wurden viele Studenten mit medizinischen Kenntnissen gebeten, vorübergehend an Bord der Schiffe die Krankenstationen zu unterstützen. Es gab viele Verletzte, besonders unter den zivilen Bevölkerungen. Als ich mich freiwillig meldete, habe ich nicht über Konsequenzen nachgedacht, nicht in Erwägung gezogen, dass ich in Gefahr geraten könnte. Ich war so blauäugig und so begierig das bisschen Wissen, das ich erworben hatte, in die Tat umzusetzen.

Mein Einsatz führte mich auf ein kommerzielles Transportschiff, dass in ein provisorisches Lazarettschiff umgewandelt wurde. Minimale Bewaffnung, leistungsschwache Schutzschilde, aber viel Platz. Wir konnten sehr viele Verletzte an Bord bringen, bevor die Situation so chaotisch wurde, dass wir uns zurückziehen mussten. Leider zogen wir die Aufmerksamkeit der Cardassianer auf uns, und zwei Kriegsschiffen folgten uns und brachten uns auf. Ein großer Teil der Crew und die Patienten wurden bei dem Angriff getötet, andere, als das Schiff geentert wurde. Einige von uns, die ihr Glück in Rettungskapseln versuchten, wurden gefangen genommen. Sie sind Cardassianer, Garak, sie können sich vorstellen, was dann geschah.

Wir wurden alle zusammen in einer viel zu kleinen Sammelzelle untergebracht. Es gab kein Wasser, nicht zu Essen und keine medizinische Versorgung für die Verletzten. Irgendwann ging die Tür auf, und Wachen griffen sich den Erstbesten von uns. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, er war Crewmitglied auf dem Frachter, ein junger Mann. Ich habe ihn nie wieder gesehen. So verschwand einer nach dem anderen aus unserem Gefängnis. Mich holten sie als Vorletzte.

Die Wachen brachte mich in einen kahlen Raum mit Wänden aus Metall, schnitt mir meine Kleidung vom Leib, fesselte meine Hände über Kopf an einen Haken und ließ mich dort stehen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie lange, aber als das Verhör begann, war ich schon so entkräftet und dehydriert, ich hätte alles getan oder gesagt, nur um endlich Wasser zu bekommen und mich einfach nur auf den harten Boden zu legen zu dürfen.

Aber irgendjemand war wohl der Meinung, ich könnte über Kriegswichtige Erkenntnisse verfügen. Anders konnte ich mir damals nicht erklären, warum mir über Stunden immer wieder dieselben Fragen gestellt und meine Unwissenheit dann mit Schmerzen bestraft wurden.

Er hat mich nicht mal schwer verletz, es waren die Demütigungen, die ich nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Ich wusste bis dahin nicht, wie sehr man sich schämen kann.

Nach unendlichen Stunden, im Rückblick tippe auf etwa zwei Tage, löste der Cardassianer, der mich ‚befragt‘ hatte, meine Fesseln. Ob er sicher war, dass ich doch nicht über genug geheimes Wissen der Sternenflotte verfüge, um weiter Zeit auf mich zu verschwenden oder ob ich ihn auch nur noch gelangweilt habe, kann ich nicht sagen, aber hin und wieder schien es mir, als diene meine Befragung lediglich seiner Unterhaltung.

Sie hielten mich von da an in einem winzigen, düsteren Quartier auf dem Schiff, mit eben genug Platz für ein niedriges Bett und sanitären Einrichtungen. Das fließende Wasser dort kam mir in den ersten Tagen wie eine Quelle des Glücks vor. Kleidung war ich ihnen nicht wert, aber es ist schon erstaunlich, für was man alles dankbar sein kann. Fließendes Wasser, eine Decke und regelmäßige Mahlzeiten. Ich habe damals tatsächlich gedacht, wenn die Kämpfe nachlassen, werde ich im Rahmen eines Gefangenen Austausches an die Föderation übergeben, war so naiv zu denken, das Schlimmste liegt hinter mir, so naiv.”

Jessica verstummte und Garak war sich nicht sicher, ob sie weiter reden konnte. Er rang mit sich selbst, ob er sie ansprechen oder warten sollte. Aus dem Augenwinkel blickte er in ihr Gesicht, auf dem Tränen helle Linien in dem leichten Make-up hinterlassen hatten. Aber die Frau kam seinen Gedanken zuvor. Sie holte tief Luft und fuhr mit ihrer Erzählung fort.

„So vergingen einige Tage, eventuell sogar zwei oder drei Wochen damit, dass ich gelangweilt auf meinem Lager hockte, in die Decke gewickelt, und meinen Gedanken nachhing oder schlief. Unterbrochen wurde diese reizarme Zeit nur durch den Soldaten, der mir mein Essen brachte. Ich hasse die cardassianische Küche, allein der Geruch von getrocknetem Fisch löst immer noch Übelkeit in mir aus. Aber ich musste nicht Hungern, mir war warm und mein Körper hatte sich nach wenigen Tagen von den Strapazen des Verhörs erholt, die Wunden waren am Verheilen.

Und dann änderte sich alles. Meine letzte Mahlzeit war mir erst vor Kurzem gebracht worden und ich döste auf meinem Bett vor mich hin, als sich die Tür öffnete und der Soldat, der mir das Essen gebracht hatte, riss mich an den Armen hoch, nahm mir die Decke und schliff mich regelrecht hinter sich her. Ich wehrte mich nicht. Bis heute frage ich mich, ob ich mich hätte wehren sollen. Natürlich hatte ich keine Chance, aber vielleicht hätte der Soldat zu fest zugeschlagen und mich so verletzt oder getötet. Dann wäre mir der Rest erspart geblieben. Aber ich wehrte mich nicht und nach einigen Abzweigungen und Durchgängen blieben wir vor einer Tür stehen, die sich umgehend öffnete. Der Soldat sprach den Öffnenden mit ‚Dal Ekoor‘ an. Es war der Cardassianer, der mich zu Beginn verhört hatte, und für einen Augenblick fürchtete ich, die Befragung würde nun, da ich mich erholt hatte, fortgesetzt. Aber der Raum hinter Ekoor, in den ich grob hinein gestoßen wurde, war das Quartier des Dal. 

Der Offizier hatte beschlossen, dass ich geeignet war, ihm die Zeit zu vertreiben, bis er wieder zurück in die Heimat beordert wurde, zu seiner Frau.

Aber es reichte Ekoor nicht, mich zu missbrauchen. In den folgenden Monaten trug ich so viele Verletzungen davon, dass ich bald nicht mehr wusste, woher welche Narbe stammte, oder welchen Finger ich noch nicht gebrochen hatte. Ekoor Gelüste waren recht facettenreich. Wenn ich mich wehrte, schlug er mich, bis ich mich nicht mehr wehrte, oder er fesselte mich. Wehrte ich mich nicht, war ich zu langweilig. Dann quälte er mich mit seinen Klingen und Zangen, bis ich bewusstlos wurde, oder bis ich mich wehrte, damit er wieder auf mich einschlagen konnte.

Irgendwann bat ich ihn, mich zu töten. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr, und ich wollte nicht mehr. Das war der Tag, an dem ich ihn zum ersten Mal lächeln sah. Ekoor lächelte mich an und flüsterte: „Aber Du bist doch schon tot. Du bist tot, seit Du an Bord gekommen bist.“ Dann griff er in meine Haare, bog meinen Kopf zurück und zerschnitt mir mit dem Messer, mit dem er beim Essen das Fleisch geschnitten hatte, mein Gesicht. In den folgenden Stunden zerschnitt er noch einiges an mir.

Ich weiß nicht, was sich plötzlich geändert hatte, aber an dem Tag wurde ich aus Dal Ekoor’s Quartieren geholt, leidlich ärztlich versorgt und einige Tage später einem Schiff der Sternenflotte übergeben. 

Es dauerte Wochen bis ich wieder „genesen“ war, aber selbst die vielen Behandlungen mit Hautregeneratoren und kosmetische OP's konnten nicht alle Narben beseitigen. Irgendwann verweigerte ich weitere Korrekturen und verließ die Sternenflotte. In der ganzen Zeit im Krankenhaus habe ich viel nachgedacht und ich war einfach nicht mehr dieselbe. Alles hat sich seitdem geändert.“

\---

Jessica ließ Garaks Hand los und ergriff die Flasche Kanar. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, den teuren Alkohol ins Glas zu schütte. Sie trank direkt aus der Flasche und Garak konnte es verstehen. Er hätte es ihr jetzt gerne gleich getan.

Sie saßen weiter einfach nur so da und in Garak wuchs der verzweifelte Wunsch, ihr die Erinnerung an diese Erlebnisse zu nehmen.

Irgendwann, die Flasche war nahezu leer, räusperte sich Jessica. „Ich hoffe, sie können mein Verhalten jetzt verstehen und sehen mir mein Benehmen ihnen gegenüber nach. Ich weiß, dass sie keine Schuld daran tragen, aber wenn ich ihr Gesicht sehe, sehe ich auch Ekoor.“

Garak nickte und erhob sich ein wenig steifbeinig. Er ging in seinem Quartier langsam auf und ab, während er sprach. Er war aufgewühlt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Als guter Cardassianer war er dem Staat treu ergeben und wünschte sich nichts mehr als seine Rückkehr nach Cardassia Prime, in seine Heimat. Aber sein Volk war auch zu Grausamkeiten fähig, die ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließen, insbesondere weil er wusste, dass er selbst ebenfalls zur Grausamkeit fähig war, das hatte er schon bewiesen. Der Unterschied zwischen ihm und Ekoor war lediglich das Motiv. Garak wäre niemals auf den Gedanken gekommen, aus Lust oder gar Langeweile zu foltern.

„Ich verstehe, warum ich diese Angst in Ihnen auslöse, und wenn Sie es wünschen, werde ich mich bemühen, Ihnen nicht mehr zu nahezukommen, soweit das auf dieser Station möglich ist.“ Er musste sich räuspern, um eine feste Stimme zu behalten. „Ich möchte nicht Auslöser für Ihr Unbehagen sein. Aber diese ganze furchtbare Geschichte erklärt noch nicht, warum sie sich selbst verletzen, Jessica. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir meine Neugier, aber nach diesen Erlebnissen, ich muss Sie das einfach fragen. Warum schneiden sie sich in Ihr eigenes Fleisch?“ Garak hielt inne und warf ihr einen flehenden Blick zu, er wollte verstehen.

„Ich fühle sonst nichts“, sagte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens

Garak legte seinen Kopf schief und warf ihr einen verwirrten und gleichzeitig fragenden Blick zu. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Wie genau meinen Sie das?“, der Schneider schritt zum Replikator hinüber und orderte zwei Tassen Rotblatt-Tee. Dies war eine Tee-Situation. Er brachte beide Tassen mit zurück zum Sofa und ließ sich wieder auf dem Fußboden neben Jessica nieder. 

„Natürlich nehme ich wahr, wen ich berührt werde, mich stoße, den Luftzug auf der Haut. Aber ich fühle es nicht in mir. Es bedeutet mir einfach nichts mehr, löst kein Gefühl in mir aus.“ Sie ergriff die heiße Tasse Tee und pustete auf die dampfende Flüssigkeit. “Aber Schmerzen fühle ich. Schmerzen geben mir das Gefühl, lebendig zu sein. Manchmal ist es richtig angenehm, den Schmerz durch den Körper fluten zu spüren. Schmerzen sind ein essenzieller Bestandteil meines Lebens geworden und ich verstehe ihre Natur. Deshalb dreht sich in meinem Geschäft alles um die Ästhetik der Schmerzen.“

Der Cardassianer umklammerte seine Tasse mit beiden Händen. Das Leid dieser Frau ging ihm ungewöhnlich nah. „Was ist mit Zärtlichkeit, was ist mit Sex? Wollen Sie sagen, sie fühlen dabei nichts?“ Garak fürchtete sich fast vor der Antwort.

Jessica schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich nehme zwar die körperliche Berührung wahr, aber es bedeutet mir nicht mehr oder weniger als die Kleidung auf der Haut oder jeder andere zufällige sensorische Sinneseindruck.“, sie überlegte einen Augenblick und fuhr fort „, es sei denn, in Verbindung mit Schmerzen, dann kann ich sogar so etwas wie Lust oder Freude empfinden. Es ist besser, Schmerz zu fühlen, als gar nichts mehr zu spüren, deshalb die vielen Narben.“ Wieder hielt sie inne, nur kurz, dann stellte sie die Tasse ab und erhob sich. 

„Garak, diese Unterhaltung war sehr schmerzhaft. Vermutlich die schmerzhafteste, die ich seit Verlassen der Sternenflotte geführt habe. Vielen Dank.“ Er stutzte, „Wofür bedanken Sie sich?“ „Für Ihr geduldiges Zuhören und für Ihre Hartnäckigkeit, das Nachhaken. Es war an der Zeit, diese Dinge endlich auszusprechen. Ich denke, es wäre schön, irgendwann bei einer Flasche Kanar noch mal zu reden, aber kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass ich Sie zukünftig mit anderen Augen sehe, Cardassianer.“ Jessica hielt ihm die Hand hin und half ihm auf die Beine. „Ich werde jetzt zu Bett gehen, mir fallen die Augen zu. Gute Nacht, Garak.“

Er blieb nachdenklich zurück. Obwohl es jeder Rationalität entbehrte, fühlte er eine Form von Kollektivschuld, weil ein Mann seines Volks zu dieser Grausamkeit fähig gewesen war.

\---

Zwei Tage später beim gemeinsamen Mittagessen unterbrach Garak die wortreiche Preisung eines Romans, den Dr. Bashir ihm schmackhaft machen wollte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, mein lieber Doktor. Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass Sie mir die Literatur Ihrer Heimat näher bringen und meinen kulturellen Fokus erweitern möchten. Meine Gedanken sind heute gänzlich von einer anderen Thematik gefangen und ich fürchte, ich kann sie nicht dazu bringen, von diesem Thema abzulassen.“ Julian Bashir versuchte zu lächeln, doch die Enttäuschung über diese Zurückweisung war ihm nur all zu deutlich anzusehen.

„Aber nicht doch, Garak. Das Buch läuft uns ja nicht weg. Ich hoffe, das Thema, das Sie derart mit Beschlag belegt, ist nicht unerfreulich?“

Wie immer versuchte der Doktor seine Neugier auf alles, was Garak beschäftigte, zu verbergen und beschäftigte sich intensiv mit der Larish-Pastete auf seinem Teller. Ausnahmsweise war Garak heute daran interessiert, den Doktor an seinen Gedanken teilhaben zu lassen.

„Nun, in der Tat ist das Thema nicht unbedingt erfreulich, aber eventuelle könnten Sie mir einige Fragen beantworten, die mir in dieser Angelegenheit Kopfzerbrechen bereiten.“

Die Pastete war sofort vergessen und der Doktor blickte Garak eifrig an. „Aber sicher, wenn ich helfen kann. Um welche Fragen handelt es sich?“ Bashir schob seinen Teller beiseite.

Garak folgte seinem Beispiel, stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, verschränkte die Hände langsam und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Folgende Situation: Eine Person überlebt ein extremes psychisches und physischen Trauma, erholt sich körperlich, aber greift infolge der psychischen Schäden seit Jahren zur autoaggressiven Mitteln. Welche Therapie würden Sie bevorzugen, medikamentöse oder eine Konfrontationstherapie?“ Garak ging seine Gedanken nochmals um Geiste durch, war sich dann aber sicher, keinen Hinweis auf Jessica gegeben zu haben. Als er aufblickte, bemerkte er Julians erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck. Sein Mund stand offen und er benötige einen Augenblick, um sich für eine Antwort zu sammeln.

„Garak, ich weiß, dass Sie viel erlebt haben, aber wir reden jetzt hoffentlich nicht über Sie, oder? Wir kennen uns noch nicht all zu lange, aber ich müsste mir ernsthafte Gedanken um meine Profession machen, wenn mir nichts aufgefallen wäre.“

Garak schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Aber nein, Doktor, mir geht es gut. Es geht um einen alten Bekannten, dem ich gerne helfen möchte.“

Doktor Bashir atmete erleichtert auf und seine Haltung entspannten sich sofort. „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Um auf Ihre Frage zurückzukommen: Ich würde für den Anfang ein leichtes Medikament zur Entspannung verordnen und eine Gesprächstherapie. Eine Konfrontation sollte erst stattfinden, wenn der Patient gefestigter ist und auf eine solche Situation vorbereitet wurde. Aber das kann unter Umständen Jahre dauern, abhängig von der Eindrücklichkeit der Erlebnisse. Wenn ich helfen kann …“ Garak hob abwehrend die rechte Hand.

„Nein, ich fürchte, ein Arzt der Sternenflotte wäre der Letzte, den mein Bekannter um Hilfe bitten würde. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er einer Gesprächstherapie zustimmen würde.“ Seine Gedanken schweiften kurz ab, den Blick ins Leere gerichtet, „was wären schlimmstenfalls die Folgen einer Konfrontation mit dem Verursacher seines Leides?“

Julian überlegte kurz, nickte dann zu sich selbst. „Im schlimmsten Fall verschlechtert sich der seelische Zustand des Patienten so sehr, dass er sich lebensgefährlich verletzt oder gar versucht, sich selbst zu töten. Oder er richtet die Aggression gegen seinen Peiniger, was ebenfalls zu einem oder mehreren Verletzten oder Toten führen kann.“ Er sah Garak eindringlich in die Augen. „Garak, das ist ein sehr heikles Thema und sollte auf keinen Fall ohne professionelle Begleitung angegangen werden. Ich sehe in einer solchen Situation jede Menge Potenzial für eine schwerwiegende Eskalation. Überlegen Sie gut, wie Sie Ihrem Freund helfen wollen. Ich stehe Ihnen gerne beratend zu Seite, das wissen Sie.“

\---

Sehr spät an diesem Abend entfernte Garak an der Com Einheit in seinem Quartier eine Abdeckung, manipulierte einige Schaltkreise und verschlüsselte den Sender so, dass die folgenden Transmissionen weder abgefangen, noch zurückverfolgt werden konnten. Er verschloss die Abdeckung sorgfältig und ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen und kontaktierte einen alten Freund.

„Garak? Bist Du es wirklich? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, Dein Gesicht noch ein mal wiederzusehen. Nicht lebend.“ Das Gesicht von Pythas Lok war ausdruckslos. Garak hätte nicht sagen können, ob sein Freund aus Schultagen sich freute, oder ihn lieber Tod gesehen hätte.

„Pythas, ich freue mich auch, Dich wiederzusehen. Es ist lange her.“ Der andere Cardassianer nickte bedächtig. „Du meldest Dich bestimmt nicht bei mir, um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, Garak. Was willst Du?“ Garaks Mund verzog sich enttäuscht. Er hatte zumindest mit ein wenig mehr Wohlwollen seitens Pythas gerechnet. „Du kommst sofort zur Sache, immer noch ein Mann weniger Wort. Nun denn, ist Dir ein Gul Ekoor bekannt? Vermutlich ist er inzwischen Legat, aber er war während der Grenzkriege etwa zur Zeit von Setlik III ein Gul.“

Pythas nickte. „Ich kenne Ekoor. Nicht persönlich, aber sein Name ist hier und da unangenehm aufgefallen. Es wundert mich ein wenig, dass Du ihn nicht kennst. Er hat es nur bis zum Jagul gebracht und wurde auf einem Posten ohne politischen und militärischen Einfluss kaltgestellt. Er hat einige Angewohnheiten, die sich nicht mit einer politischen Karriere vertragen, aber seine Familie hat zu viel Einfluss, als dass es jemand gewagt hätte, gegen ihn vorzugehen. Was willst Du von Ekoor?“

Der Schneider fiel von Garak ab und er verwandelte sich vor den Augen von Pythas in den Agenten von früher. Als hätte man ein Filter entfernt, der jede Wahrnehmung von Garak mit einem weicheren, freundlicheren Licht verklärt, verhärteten sich die Züge des Cardassianers und sein Blick hätte kochendes Wasser gefrieren lassen können. Die Wut in ihm gab seinen Schuppen eine dunkle Färbung.

„Ich möchte Ekoor einer Person vorstellen, die noch eine Rechnung mit ihm zu begleichen hat“, antwortete Garak. Er musste sich kontrollieren, um ruhig zu bleiben.

Pythas Lok hob einen Augenkamm, „Könntest Du ein wenig mehr ins Detail gehen? Ich nehme nicht an, dass Du ihn mit dieser ‚Person‘ auf Cardassia Prime besuchen möchtest.“

„So sehr ich die Heimat auch vermisse, zu einer solch kurzsichtigen Tat lasse ich mich nicht hinreißen“, stimmte Garak zu. „Ich fürchte, ich muss Ekoor ‚einladen‘, uns außerhalb des cardassianischen Hoheitsgebietes zu uns zu gesellen. Wenn Du mir verraten könntest, wie ich ihn erreiche, arrangiere ich seine ‚Einladung‘.“ Dieser Gedanke ließ Garak gefährlich lächeln.

Der andere Cardassianer lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, verschränkte die Arme und fixierte seinen alten Freund. „Ekoor’s Familie ist ausgesprochen einflussreich und ihr Zusammenhalt ist beinahe legendär. Wenn herauskommt, dass ich zugelassen habe, dass Crell Ekoor etwas zustößt, oder dass ich davon wusste und nichts gesagt habe, dann ist nicht nur mein Leben wertlos. Sie werden sich an meiner ganzen Sippe rächen. Verstehst Du, in welche Situation Du mich bringst, Garak?“

Der ehemalige Agent fürchte für einen Augenblick, sein feiner Plan würde bereits an der ersten Hürde scheitern. Es gab derzeit niemanden auf Cardassia, der ihm in dieser Angelegenheit helfen könnte und seine zuversichtliche Ausstrahlung begann zu schwinden, als Pythas fortfuhr, „ich sage ja nicht, dass ich nicht versuche, Dir zu helfen. Ekoor ist eine Schande für Cardassia und das cardassianische Militär. Aber ich will, dass Du verstehst, wie gefährlich so eine Aktion wird, nicht nur für Dich, sondern auch für viele Unschuldige.“

Garak senkte den Blick vom Monitor. Nein, er war sich dessen nicht bewusst gewesen und er wollte bestimmt keine Unbeteiligten durch seinen Plan in Gefahr bringen. Wie viel konnte er von Pythas verlangen? „Alter Freund, ich bitte Dich nicht leichtfertig und solltest Du ablehnen, frage ich kein zweites Mal. Kannst Du mir den Aufenthaltsort von Crell Ekoor nennen? Das ist alles, mehr Hilfe benötige ich nicht von Dir.“ Er wagte es nicht, seinem ehemaligen Schulkameraden ins Gesicht zu sehen, zu sehr befürchtet er eine Ablehnung. Als Pythas´ Stimme die Stille durchbrach, zuckte Garak zusammen.

„Ich gebe Dir die Information, Garak. Und ich hoffe, Du kannst Deinen Plan erfolgreich umsetzen. Aber egal, ob Du scheiterst oder Erfolg hast, bitte mich nie wieder um etwas.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


	4. Chapter 4

Es kostete den Schneider mehr Zeit und mehr Überredungskünste, um seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, und er musste deutlich mehr alte Gefallen einfordern, als im lieb war. Er hatte jedoch zu viele Aktionen in Gang gesetzt, alle unter Aufbietung größt möglicher Verschwiegenheit, um jetzt aufgrund der Kosten, in Form von gutem Willen, aufzugeben.

Wie in seiner guten, alten Zeit als Agent, wusste keiner der Beteiligten, welche weiteren Personen an diesem Projekt mitarbeiteten. Jeder kannte nur seine spezifische Aufgabe und Garak hatte seinen Plan in so viele kleine Schritte zerlegt, dass er selbst beinahe die Übersicht verlor.

All diese Anstrengungen, um zu verhindern, dass Ekoor frühzeitig gewarnt wurde. All diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, damit kein Unbeteiligter in Gefahr geriet, und auch kein Beteiligter.

Quark schien zu ahnen, dass Garak etwas plante, der Cardassianer musste ihn mehrfach um die Namen von Spezialisten für diverse Transporttätigkeiten und anderen Aufgaben bitten. Der Ferengi beäugte ihn jedes Mal abschätzend, wenn Garak an der Bar vorbeikam.

Wochen nach seinen Gesprächen mit dem Doktor und Pythas Lok war es endlich so weit. Sein Plan hatte nahezu perfekt funktioniert und nur in einer einzigen, heiklen Situation war durch die Kreativität eines Frachterkapitäns das Scheitern der gesamten Strategie verhindert worden.

Jetzt blieb im nur noch, das letzte Element in seine Strategie mit einzubeziehen. Kurz vor Ladenschluss betrat er das “Wahl der Qual” und wartete geduldig in der Nähe der Tür auf Jessica, die der summenden Geräuschkulisse nach, wieder ein Kunstwerk in der Haut eines Kunden verewigte.

Nach wenigen Minuten blickte sie um den Raumteiler, hob überrascht eine Augenbraue und entschuldigte sich bei ihrem Kunden für die Unterbrechung.

„Garak, wir haben uns länger nicht gesehen, was führt Sie zu mir?“ Garak hätte der Frau beinahe erklärt, dass er sie ständig sah, sich jedoch bemüht hatte, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, um keine schlechten Erinnerungen wachzurufen, aber die Anwesenheit eines Dritten im Geschäft verbat dem Cardassianer eine solche Indiskretion.

„Jessica, ich habe eine Bitte. Vermutlich ist es sogar eine große Bitte. Aber darüber möchte ich lieber unter vier Augen mit Ihnen reden. Und da ich mir sicher bin, dass mein Quartier frei von funktionstüchtigen Abhöreinrichtungen ist, lade ich Sie für heute Abend auf ein Glas erstklassigen Kanar in meine bescheidene Unterkunft ein. Es handelt sich um eine sehr delikate Angelegenheit, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es von äußerster Wichtigkeit ist, auch für Sie.“ Er sah sie eindringlich an, die Anspannung war Garak ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Jessica lachte unsicher auf. Sie fuhr sich nachdenklich mit der Zunge über die Oberlippe und Garak bemerkte irritiert ein silbrige glitzerndes Etwas unter ihrer Zunge. „Sie möchten mir jetzt aber nicht Ihre unsterbliche Liebe erklären, oder?“ Ihrer Stimme war die Unsicherheit anzumerken. Garak wiegelte sofort ab, „aber nein, Jessica, wo denken Sie hin. In der Tat ist es etwas weit weniger Banales. Kann ich mit Ihrem Erscheinen rechnen?“

Die Frau sagte zu und versprach, nach Ende ihrer aktuellen Aufgabe zu Ihm zu stoßen.

Der Schneider schritt in seinem Quartier auf und ab. Er war angespannt und aufgeregt. Im Kopf ging er verschiedene Wege durch, das kommende Gespräch zu eröffnen, verwarf die Ansätze und formulierte neu. Er befürchtete, dass Jessica ihn nicht begleiten würde, wenn er ihr seinen Plan zu früh offenbarte. Vielleicht würde der Gedanke sie abschrecken, ihrem Peiniger Auge in Auge gegenüberzutreten. Das durfte nicht passieren, Garak hatte zu viel in diesen Plan investiert, es war einfach zu perfekt inszeniert, um damit zu enden, dass er selbst Ekoor tötete und Jessica nie etwas davon erfuhr.

Endlich erklang der Türsummer. „Öffnen!“, befahl er dem Computer und setzte eine gelassene Miene auf.

Jessica betrat sein Quartier und bedachte ihn mit einem gleichzeitig verunsicherten und neugierigen Blick. „Da bin ich. Was kann ich also für sie tun?“ Die Tür schloss sich zischend hinter der Frau.

„Oh bitte, setzen Sie sich, meine Liebe.“ Garak deutete auf seine Couch. „Ich hatte Ihnen ein Glas Kanar versprochen und den werde ich Ihnen nicht vorenthalten. Außerdem benötige ich selbst ein Glas.“ Er hoffte, dass sein aufgesetztes Lächeln seine Nervosität überspielen konnte und machte sich daran, zwei Gläser einzuschenken. Der Cardassianer sammelte sich, wandte sich um und ging lächelnd zu Couch hinüber, auf der es sich Jessica bereits bequem gemacht hatte. Die Frau wirkte tatsächlich entspannt und gönnte ihm sogar ein kleines Lächeln, als sie den Kanar aus seiner Hand entgegennahm.

Garak setzte sich ebenfalls, atmete geräuschvoll durch und begann. „Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich die Zeit nehmen. Ich hätte durchaus Verständnis gehabt, wenn Sie meiner Einladung nicht gefolgt wären.“ Er nahm einen Schluck bevor er fortfuhr. „Meine Bitte an Sie mag für Uneingeweihte recht banal erscheinen, aber auf den zweiten Blick erfordert sie vermutlich viel Mut.“ Garak unterbrach sich wieder, immer noch unentschlossen, wie viel seines Plans er preisgeben sollte.

„Spannen Sie mich nicht länger auf die Folter, Garak. Sagen Sie einfach, um was es hier geht, und ich verspreche, erst in Ruhe nachzudenken, bevor ich empört aufspringe und Ihnen den Kanar ins Gesicht schütte.“ Jessica grinste breit und leerte das Glas in einem Zug, während sie ihn über den Rand des Glases hinweg beobachtete.

Garak legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Also gut, ich möchte, dass Sie mich auf einen kleinen Ausflug begleiten. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wohin es geht. Ich kann Ihnen den Zweck dieser Unternehmung noch nicht preisgeben und ich kann nicht sagen, wie lange es genau dauern wird. Vermutlich zwei bis drei Tage. Ich muss Sie also bitten, mir zu vertrauen.“

Jessica sah den Cardassianer erwartungsvoll an. „Das ist alles? Keine weitere Erklärung? Sie möchten, dass ich Sie begleitet, irgendwo hin, ohne plausiblen Grund. Wie lang wir unterwegs sein werden, ist auch nicht wirklich sicher. Und Sie möchten, dass ich Ihnen vertraue? Sie erwarten allen ernstes, dass ich mit meiner Historie einem Cardassianer vertraue?“ Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ihrem Blick war anzusehen, dass dies einem inneren Monolog galt und nicht als Antwort auf seine Bitte zu verstehen war.

Garak räusperte sich. „Möchten Sie noch etwas Kanar, damit Sie mir ihn ins Gesicht schütten können?“

Die Frau stellte das leere Glas zur Seite, stütze ihr Arme auf den Beinen auf und legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Garak konnte hören, dass sie mehrmals tief durchatmete, bevor sie ihren Kopf wieder hob. 

„Bevor Sie mich jetzt in der Luft zerreißen, möchte ich Ihnen versichern, dass ich Ihnen bei diesem Ausflug nicht zu nahe treten werde“, warf er schnell in den Raum. „Nichts an der Reise hat einen amourösen oder romantischen Hintergrund. Ich werde mich absolut professionell verhalten.“

„Garak, Sie müssen mir irgendeinen Grund nennen. Ohne den kann ich keine Entscheidung treffen.“

Er nickte. „Sie haben recht. Das ist in der Tat recht viel verlangt.“ Seine Finger spielten mit dem Glas, während er überlegte. „Aber es geht nicht. Den Grund kann ich Ihnen erst am Ziel offenbaren. Ich hatte einfach gehofft, dass Sie mich mit anderen Augen sehen, dass Sie mich nicht nur als einen weiteren Cardassianer sehen.“ Er leerte sein Glas und stellte das Glas mit einem Knall auf dem Tisch ab, bevor er sich ruckartig erhob und einige Schritte machte. “Ja, sie haben recht, vertrauen Sie besser keinem Cardassianer. Wir sind alle gleich, alles Monster.“

Jessica biss sich auf die Lippe. „Garak entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen. Ich weiß, dass Sie eine freundliche Person sind und mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass Sie sich Mühe geben, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen, um es mir leichter zu machen.“ Sie stand auf und trat auf den Mann zu, der mit dem Rücken zu Ihr stand. „Sie sind mir sympathisch und in den letzten Tagen habe ich tatsächlich einige Male daran gedacht, Sie zum Essen auf dem Promenadendeck einzuladen um ein wenig zu plaudern.“ Jessica hob ihre Hand zögernd, dann legte sie sie auf Garaks Schulter. „Also gut, ich begleite Sie. Wann geht es los?“

Zwei Stunden später saßen Jessica und Garak in den zwei einzigen Sesseln des spärlich möblierten Passagierquartiers eines lissepianischen Transporters. Jessica wirkte nervös und der Cardassianer konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Diese ganze Situation musste für die Frau eine große Belastung sein. Er beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sich für sie heute alles ändern konnte.

Wenn sie grübelte, knabberte die Frau an ihrer Unterlippe und leckte sich anschließend langsam über die Obere, wobei er wiederholt das silbrige glitzern bemerkte.

Garak durchbrach das nervtötende Schweigen. „Jessica, verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich Sie aus ihren Gedanken reiße, aber ich habe eine persönliche Frage. Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass Sie da einen metallischen Fremdkörper im Mund haben. Worum handelt es sich, wenn mir meine Neugier gestattet ist?“

Sie blickte verdutzt auf, begann herzhaft zu lachen und der Schneider bemerkte, dass er noch nie gesehen hatte, wie sie lachte. „Sie meinen mein Zungenpiercing?“ Jessica streckte dem Mann ihre Zunge entgegen und präsentierte ihm den verborgenen Schmuck. Eine silberne Stange mit je einer Kugel auf und unter der Zunge. Von der oberen Kugel hingen zwei kurze Kettchen mit weiteren Kugeln, beide mit kleinen Spitzen gespickt. 

Sie gewährte Garak einen langen Blick auf ihre Zunge, dann schloss sie ihren Mund wieder.

Er legte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Dient dieser Schmuck nur der Ästhetik, oder verbirgt sich auch ein praktischer Zweck dahinter?“ Neugier ließ seine Augen funkeln.

Wieder lachte sie und er war froh ein Thema gefunden zu haben, dass sie so offensichtlich von ihren Grübeleien ablenkte.

„Oh Garak, natürlich hat es auch einen ästhetischen Zweck, aber dieser Zungenspieler hat vor allem praktischen Nutzen.“ Sie grinste über ihr ganzes Gesicht. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich komme nicht darauf. Verraten Sie ihn mir bitte.“

Jessica schmunzelte. „Es gibt intime Situationen, bei denen die Zunge das Mittel der Wahl ist. Nun stellen Sie sich vor, wenn neben der Zunge auch dieser Schmuck zum Einsatz kommt.“ Wieder streckte sie die Zunge heraus, nicht so weit wie zuvor, und ließ die Spitze vor Garak in der Luft kreisen.

Er riss die Augen auf und seine Augenkämme hoben sich. „Sie meinen …! Ohhhh …! Faszinierender Gedanke.“ Garaks Augen starrten einen Augenblick ins Leere. “Gibt es noch weiteren Körperschmuck, der ähnliche Funktionen erfüllt?“

„Möchten Sie diese Frage allgemein beantwortet haben, oder Fragen Sie nach weiterem Schmuck an mir?“ Die Frage hatte einen lauernden Unterton und Garak erinnerte sich an sein Versprechen, Jessica nicht zu nahe treten zu wollen. Er antwortete vorsichtig. „Natürlich interessiert mich beides, ich bin ein neugieriger Mann. Aber selbstverständlich erwarte ich keine intimen Geheimnisse von Ihnen.“

„Lassen Sie sich nicht so leicht von mir verunsichern Garak. Ich bin freiwillig hier und Sie müssen nicht wie auf rohen Eiern um mich herum schleichen.“ Sie musterte ihre Hände einen Moment, dann funkelte Sie ihn drohend an. „Aber verraten Sie niemanden davon, das bleibt unter uns.“ Drohend hob sie einen Finger und lächelte dabei schon wieder.

„Ich trage in der Tat noch mehr versteckten Schmuck. Meine Nippel sind durchstochen. Zwischen zwei Zehen trage ich einen Ring. An verschiedenen Stellen meines Körpers sind Implantate unter der Haut, an denen ich magnetischen Schmuck anbringen kann. Und“, Jessica zögerte und blickte zur Decke des Raumes „im Intimbereich trage ich noch zwei Überraschungen.“ Eine zarte Röte erblühte auf ihren Wangen.

Garak’s Gesicht konnte seine Überraschung über dieses Geständnis nicht verbergen und die Zeit für eine seiner typisch schlagfertigen Erwiderungen verstrich, ohne dass er ein Wort herausbekam. Er schluckte und räusperte sich. „Und all dieser Schmuck hat stimulierende Funktionen?“ Er klang etwas heiser. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass so ein Eingriff zunächst erst mal äußerst schmerzhaft und wenig anregend ist.“ Sein fragender Unterton verriet, dass Garaks Interesse an diesem Thema noch lange nicht gestillt war.

Jessica nickte zustimmend. „Natürlich ist das Durchstechen schmerzhaft und der Heilungsprozess dauert schon einige Tage. Aber die Änderungen in der …“, sie suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „Die Sensorik verändert sich, das Piercing wirkt wie ein Verstärker. So empfinde ich es zumindest.“ Die letzten Sätze hatte sie schnell gesprochen, zu schnell. Garak vermutete, dass es ihr nicht leicht fiel über derart intime Theme zu reden, dass sie genau das aber vor einem Cardassianer nie zugeben würde. 

Die Frau erhob sich und war mit zwei Schritten bei der kleinen Replikator-Einheit. „Muss ich bei unserer Ankunft nüchtern sein, oder darf ich mir einen Kanar gönnen?“ Garak überlegte kurz, bevor er ihr antwortete. „Es dauert noch etwas mehr als eine Stunde, bis wir am Ziel sind. Sie sollten bei unserer Ankunft klaren Verstandes sein, meine Liebe, aber wie ich sie bisher einschätze, liegen zwischen ihrem Verstand und Alkohol-induzierter Unzurechnungsfähigkeit mehr als ein paar Gläser Kanar. Ich könnte im übrigen auch einen vertragen.“ Sie bestellte zwei Kanar und reichte dem Cardassianer ein Glas.

„Ist es Ihnen unangenehm, wenn ich weitere Fragen stelle, die aufgrund Ihrer sehr persönlichen Verbindung zu der Materie durchaus als intim zu bezeichnen wären? Nein, lassen Sie mich meine Neugier erklären“, wehrte er Jessica’s Versuch ab, sofort zu Antworten, „Sie haben mir Ihre Liaison mit dem Schmerz verdeutlicht und, ob sie es glauben oder nicht, ich kann das äußerst gut nachvollziehen. Meine Vergangenheit ist voller Begegnungen mit dem Schmerz, aktiver und passiver Natur. Ich kann darauf aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht näher eingehen. Der Weg, den Sie eingeschlagen haben, ist mir allerdings gänzlich fremd, und doch ist er für mich so nachvollziehbar, so klar und von einer gewissen Eleganz. Ich möchte Sie nicht aus Sensationsgier befragen. Mich interessiert Ihr ‚Weg des Schmerzes‘ einfach brennend, aus sehr persönlichen Gründen.“

Jessica ließ sich in den Sessel zurückfallen und atmete tief durch, bevor sie Garak fixierte. „Ich gebe zu, ich habe Ihnen innerlich genau diese Sensationsgier unterstellt. Aber jetzt habe Sie mich wirklich beeindruckt, verdammt! Es gibt Gerüchte über Sie auf DS9, Gerüchte über Ihre Vergangenheit. Die klingen plötzlich nicht mehr so übertrieben. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass Sie Fragen dazu niemals beantworten werden, deshalb spare ich mich, Sie danach zu fragen.“ Sie senkte den Blick in ihr Glas, dann nahm sie einen tiefen Schluck. „Um auf Ihre ursprüngliche Frage zurückzukommen, ja, es ist mir alles andere als angenehm, über Intimes zu reden. Aber Schmerz ist so essenziell für mein Leben geworden, dass jede Unterhaltung über Schmerzen für mich automatisch zu einem äußerst persönlichen Gespräch wird und ich glaube, es gibt derzeit in dieser Galaxie keine andere Person, mit der ich so gern rede, wie mit Ihnen, ausgerechnet mit Ihnen, Cardassianer.“

Garak schmunzelte. Es wurde immer wahrscheinlicher, dass diese Reise und sein Plan einen erfolgreichen Abschluss nehmen würden. „Meine Liebe, dieses Kompliment weiß ich einzuordnen und gebe zu, ich bin ein wenig stolz. Deshalb sage ich Ihnen jetzt folgendes: Nicht heute, nicht morgen und auch nicht nächste Woche, aber irgendwann reden wir über die Gerüchte und mich.“ Er erhob sich. „Geben Sie mir Ihr Glas, mir ist nach mehr.“

Garak räusperte sich, nachdem er am Replikator weitere zwei Gläser Kanar geordert hatte. „Glaube Sie, es liegt im Bereich des Vorstellbaren, dass ich mir Ihre weiteren Modifikation ebenso betrachten darf, wie Ihre Zunge?“ Eines der Sitzkissen aus Jessica’s Sessel traf den grinsenden Cardassianer am Hinterkopf.

Etwas später meldet sich der lissepianische Kapitän über die Com und informierte sie, dass das Schiff soeben in den Orbit des Zielplaneten eingeschwenkt war. Garak und Jessica griffen sich ihre Taschen und machten sich auf den Weg zum Transporterraum.

„Wann verraten Sie mir endlich, warum ich hier bin?“ Neugierig beäugte sie den Cardassianer aus dem Augenwinkel und bemerkte überrascht das Aufkeimen freundschaftlicher Zuneigung in sich. 

Garak lächelt zu ihr hinüber. „Sobald wir hinab gebeamt wurden und unser Ziel erreicht haben. Es sind zu Fuß nur noch wenige Minuten bis zum Eingang. Sie sehen also, ich werde Ihre Geduld nicht mehr lange strapazieren.“

Jessica gab nicht auf. „Dann verraten Sie mir doch bitte, wohin wir uns beamen lassen. Oder kann mein Wissen um das Ziel diese Unternehmung gefährden?“

Garak hielt inne. „Nein, gewiss nicht. Aber eigentlich dürfen Sie selbst von der Existenz dieses Ortes keine Kenntnis haben und möchte sicher sein, ihn auch zukünftig nutzen zu können.“

„Das heißt, ich soll Ihnen bei dieser ganzen Geschichte blind vertrauen, aber Sie vertrauen mir nicht genug, um mir das Ziel zu verraten?“ Leichte Verärgerung schwang in Jessicas Stimme mit und Garak senkte den Kopf, sein Blick wurde ernst. „Aber nicht doch, meine Liebe, ich traue ihnen. Unvernünftiger Weise traue ich Ihnen derzeit vermutlich sogar mehr, als jeder anderen Person die ich kenne“, er legte seine freie Hand auf ihren Arm, seine Augen suchten die ihren „aber sollte irgendwann jemand nach diesem Ort suchen, und bekannt werden, dass Sie Informationen zu seiner Lage haben, möchte ich, dass sie mit unerschütterlicher Sicherheit sagen können, dass Sie gar nichts wissen.“ Eine Gänsehaut rieselte über Jessicas Rücken, schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg zum Transporterraum fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


	5. Chapter 5

Sie materialisierten in einer engen, von Felsen geprägten Schlucht und ein Blick zu dem schmalen Streifen Himmel verriet ihr, dass sie sich vermutlich auf dem Mond des über ihnen sichtbaren Planeten aufhielten. Garak bewegte sich sofort zielsicher auf einen Spalt in der Felswand zu, der sich beim näher kommen als ein künstlich angelegter Gang entpuppte, der in den Berg hinein führte. Es ging stetig leicht bergab und nach einer Biegung endete der Gang vor einer massiven Tür. Garak öffnete ein verstecktes Tastenfeld in der Felswand neben der Tür, gab einen Code ein und hielt sein Auge vor einen sich öffnenden Sensor. Ein zufriedenes Summen erklang und aus dem Inneren von Wand und Tür ertönten mechanische Geräusche. Garak klopfte gegen das Metall der Tür. „Eine massive Duritanium-Polylegierung, da kommt so schnell niemand durch und es sind keine sensorischen Erfassungen des Inneren möglich. Der ganze Berg ist mit Duritanium-Erzen durchzogen.“ Stolz deutete er mit einer Hand ins von der Tür freigegebene Innere.

Nach einigen Metern erweiterte sich der Gang zu einem Raum voller Kisten und Fässer, von dem zu beiden Seiten ein weitere Gang abzweigte.

„Möchten Sie sich etwas frisch machen oder essen?“ Garak wies auf den linken Gang. „Dort finden Sie ein gut ausgestattetes Quartier.“ Aber Jessica schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielen Dank Garak, doch ich bin kein geduldiger Mensch. Ich möchte jetzt endlich wissen, warum ich hier bin.“

„Dann folgen Sie mir bitte.“ Der Schneider verschwand im Gang zur Rechten. Sie passierten zwei Türen, die eine Art Schleuse bildeten, dahinter befand sich ein Raum von wenigen Quadratmetern mit fünf wild zusammengestellten Sitzgelegenheiten und einem großen Schrank an einer Seite. An der Wand gegenüber der Schleuse war seitlich eine weitere Tür eingelassen. Dominiert wurde die Wand allerdings von einem großen Fenster zu einem Raum, der völlig im dunklen lag.

Die ganze Einrichtung hatte eine Ausstrahlung, die Jessica eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl. „Setzen wir uns, bitte.“ Garak deutet auf zwei Sessel und hatte wie aus dem Nichts eine Flasche Kanar in der Hand. „Ich habe leider keine Gläser griffbereit, aber ich schätze, das wird Sie gleich nicht mehr interessieren.“ Jessicas ungutes Gefühl verstärkte sich, und sie mahnte sich zur Ruhe. Doch selbst Garak rutsche unruhig auf dem Sessel hin und her und schien, keine bequeme Position zu finden.

„Wie versprochen, erkläre ich Ihnen jetzt, warum ich Sie gebeten habe, mich unter so nebulösen Umständen zu begleiten. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Sie sich entschlossen haben, mir zu vertrauen, und jetzt kann ich nur hoffen, dass meine Annahmen und Entscheidungen richtig waren.“ Garak sammelte sich und begann. „Seit Sie mir ihre Geschichte erzählt haben und mir das ganze Ausmaß dessen, was Ihnen angetan wurde, einschließlich der inakzeptablen Beweggründe, offenbart wurde, empfinde ich eine Form von kollektiver Schuld. Es war ein Mitglied meines Volks, und diese Tatsache bohrt sich wie ein Stachel in mein Fleisch. Ich muss etwas tun, ich muss Ihnen die Gelegenheit geben, Genugtuung zu erfahren. Ich meine, Sie hatten bisher nicht die geringste Chance etwas anderes zu machen, als das Erlebte hinzunehmen und irgendwie damit zu leben. Das ist nicht richtig.“ Garak machte eine kurze Pause und überlegte, wie er fortfahren sollte. Jessica war in Ihrem Sessel erstarrt und er wollte Ihr auch nicht zu viel zumuten. Aber es gab kein zurück mehr. „Mir ist klar, dass für Ihr Leiden keine Wiedergutmachung existiert. Eventuell gibt es aber einen Weg, Sie mit Ihrem Schicksal zu versöhnen. Rache.“ Er griff nach der Steuerungseinheit an der Wand und betätigte einen Knopf. Licht flammte hinter der Scheibe im angrenzenden Raum auf und gab die Sicht auf einen Cardassianer frei. Er war nackt, die Hände über Kopf in Eisenringen fixiert, die an Ketten von der Decke hingen. Sein Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen, da er den Kopf hängen ließ.

Jessica erhob sich langsam und trat an die Scheibe. Sie hob eine Hand an das kühle Glas, Garak redete weiter. „Ich habe Ekoor für Sie ausfindig gemacht und herbringen lassen. Letzten Endes war es einfach als gedacht. Er hat sich in seinem Leben viele Feinde gemacht und seine Neigungen … nun, Sie wissen, wovon ich rede. Er ist unbeliebt.” Garak erhob sich ebenfalls und stellte sich hinter Jessica. „Ich habe ihn für Sie zwei Tage lang dort hängen lassen, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, war das die Zeit, die er Sie so verhört hat.“ Flüsterte er nahe an Ihrem Ohr. „In dem Raum dort finden Sie eine große Auswahl an nützlichen Werkzeugen und auch eine Waffe.”

Jessica drehte ihr Gesicht zu Garak, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich beinahe. „Und was gedenken Sie, dass ich jetzt tun soll? Meinen Sie, alles wird gut, wenn ich Ekoor foltere? Ich will mich nicht in ein Monster wie ihn verwandeln.“ Garak drehte Jessica an den Schultern zu sich, berührte mit einer Hand ihre Wange und lächelte sie mitleidig an. „Sehen Sie es denn nicht, meine Liebe. Er hat Sie längst zu einem Monster gemacht. Zu einem Monster, dass sich selbst auffrisst, ganz langsam. Er hat nie aufgehört, Sie zu quälen. Ich biete Ihnen nur die Chance, sich von diesem Monster in Ihnen zu befreien. Doch dafür müssen Sie es herauslassen. Beißen Sie sich nicht mehr selbst, beißen Sie Ekoor.“ Er trat zurück, griff sich die Flasche Kanar und hielt sie Jessica hin. „Nehmen Sie einen Schluck. Überlegen Sie. Es bleibt Ihnen überlassen. Wir können gehen, dann wird er in wenigen Tagen verhungert sein. Sie können dort hineingehen, die Waffe auf ihn richten, in der Gewissheit das letzte zu sein das Ekoor sieht und abdrücken. Sauber, kurz und schmerzlos. Oder Sie gehen dort hinein, begutachten die Werkzeuge und studieren den Schmerz auf einer ganz neuen Ebene.“ Garak wartete und beobachtete. Der Aufruhr im Kopf der Frau war deutlich sichtbar in ihrem Gesicht abzulesen.

Wieder trat sie an die Scheibe und beobachtete den erschöpften Cardassianer. „Was machen Sie währenddessen, Garak?” Ihre Stimme klang dünn. „Was immer Sie möchten, Jessica.“ Er überlegte sich seine Worte genau. „Ich lasse Sie hier allein, wenn Sie nicht beobachtet werden möchten. Oder ich warte hier als stiller Zeuge. Wenn Sie es wünschen, gehe ich dort mit hinein. Schweigend, oder als Berater.“ Sie wandte sich zu ihm. „Und wenn ich Sie bitte, es für mich zu machen?“ Garak schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist Ihr Monster, dass wir hier bekämpfen wollen, nicht das meine. Mein Kampf steht mir noch bevor, aber er wird anders aussehen und nicht Ekoor heißen.“

Garak setzte sich wieder und überließ es Jessica, sich zu entscheiden. Den ersten Schritt würde sie allein machen müssen.

„Ich möchte da rein. Ich will ihm in die Augen sehen, allein.“ Sie straffe sich und trat an die Tür. Sie zögerte erst, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und öffnete den Raum. Der typisch metallische cardassianische Körpergeruch, intensiviert durch die fehlende Lüftung, schlug ihr entgegen und weckte Erinnerungen. Jessica schluckte, schloss die Tür hinter sich und warf Garak durch die Scheibe einen unsicheren Blick zu, dann stand sie vor Crell Ekoor, vor dem Mann, der sie vergewaltigt, geschlagen und zerschnitten hatte. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, trotz der hohen Raumtemperatur.

Im anderen Raum beugte sich Garak zur Seite und betätigte einen kleinen Schalter. Ein Lautsprecher knisterte, dann konnte er jedes Geräusch aus der Zelle hören.

Jessica griff nach Ekoor’s Kopf. Sie wollte ihn nach hinten ziehen, aber dieser Cardassianer war einer von der ganz großen Sorte, sodass sie den Kopf nur zur Seite schieben konnte, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ein Ruck durchlief seinen Körper und Leben kehrte zurück in die schlaffen Glieder. Ekoor’s Augen öffneten sich und fixierten Jessicas Gesicht. Dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus, bis ein Hustenkrampf ihn unterbrach. Wieder blickte er Jessica in die Augen, er straffte seinen Körper, reckte die Arme und Beine, soweit die Fesseln das zuließen. Jessica trat zwei Schritte zurück und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Wen haben wir denn da? Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wem ich diesen Ausflug zu verdanken habe. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Du überlebst, Jess.“ Mit gierigen Blicken maß er ihren Körper. 

„Du erinnerst Dich an mich?“ Jessica bemühte sich um eine feste Stimme, aber die Reaktion des gefesselten Cardassianers verunsicherte die Frau sehr.

Ekoor kniff seine Augen zusammen und lächelte, dann leckte er sich über die Lippen. „Wie könnte ich Dich vergessen? Niemals zuvor hatte ich so viel Spaß mit einer Frau, und keine hat je so lange durchgehalten. Ich erinnere mich an jede Minute mit Dir.“ Selbstgefällig baute er sich vor ihr auf, die Schuppen seiner Schulterkämme verfärbten sich dunkel, die Chu'en schimmerten bläulichen. 

„Am liebsten ist mir die Erinnerung an die Momente, in denen Dein Körper Dich verraten hat. Die Momente, wenn Du vor Lust gestöhnt und es genossen hast, wenn ich Dich gefickt und Dir gleichzeitig ein Messer über Deine weiße Haut gezogen habe. Was hast Du dann noch gleich geschrien? ‚Oh Gott, jaaaa!‘“ imitierte er ihre Stimme. Ekoor blickte an sich herab, dann wieder in Jessicas Augen. Er zwinkerte grinsend. „Siehst Du, wie gut ich mich erinnere?“ Schnurrte er zuckersüß und bleckte seine Zähne. Sein Ajan wölbte sich leicht vor, die geschuppten Lippen öffnete sich langsam und sein feucht glänzender PrUT schob sich hervor. „Erinnerst Du Dich auch so gut? Ich habe Dich bisweilen vermisst. Hattest Du je wieder so viel Spaß mit einem Mann?“ Wieder lachte er höhnisch. Jessica stand wie versteinert vor ihm.

Ekoor’s Worte ließen einen Schauer über Garak’s Rücken laufen und er bereitete sich darauf vor, Jessica aus der Zelle zu holen, falls sie zusammenbrechen sollte. Der gefangene Cardassianer war schlimmer, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, ein eiskalter, manipulativer Sadist. Der Schneider war sich nicht sicher, ob die Frau dieser Boshaftigkeit standhalten konnte. Er sah die Anspannung in Jessicas Körper, das leichte Zittern. Er hoffte, dass sie sich nicht von dieser offensichtlichen Manipulation beeinflussen lassen würde. Ekoor war gut, keine Frage, er wusste, wie er seine Opfer manipulieren konnte. Aber er war auch überheblich und die alles entscheidende Frage, war Jessica noch ein Opfer?

Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um und stellte sich an den kleinen Tisch, der vor dem Fenster in der Zelle aufgebaut war. Dort ausgebreitet lag eine Auswahl an Klingen, Haken, Zangen und Spießen, einige beschriftete Injektionen und Flüssigkeiten mit unterschiedlichen pH-Werten.

Die eigens von Garak zusammengestellte Kollektion an Folterwerkzeugen war so gewählt, dass sie auch ohne Kraftaufwand eingesetzt äußerst effektiv blieben.

„Jess, Jess komm her zu mir. Lass uns über alte Zeiten reden. Jess.“

Jessica umklammerte die Tischkante, um sich aufrecht zu halten und Garak griff bereits nach der Türklinke. Doch nach wenigen Momenten mit zitternden Händen, das Gelächter Ekoor’s als ständige Begleitmusik, hob Sie den Kopf und verließ den Raum. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen. Das Lachen erklang jetzt aus den Lautsprechern.

„Sie haben zugehört?“ Ihre Stimme klag müde. Garak nickte, bemüht seine Mine neutral zu halten. Jessica war ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie nicht vorgehabt hatte, dieses Geheimnis jemals zu teilen, mit niemandem. Sogar vor sich selbst hatte sie diese Tatsache so tief verborgen, dass Ekoor’s Worte die Frau zu tiefst erschütterten.

Sie ließ sich kraftlos an der Tür hinab rutschen und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ja, ich habe alles gehört. Und ich bin froh, dass ich es gehört habe. Jetzt ergibt alles so viel mehr Sinn.“ Jessica blickte panisch auf. „Meine Liebe, wenn ich es nicht gehört hätte, könnten Sie sich weiterhin selbst belügen. Sie könnten sich weiter die Schuld geben und sich immer wieder selbst verletzen, als Strafe dafür, überlebt zu haben.“

„Er hat aber recht, irgendwann habe ich aufgegeben, habe zugelassen, es zu genießen, habe mich nicht mehr gewehrt, seine Spielchen sogar mitgespielt.“ Sie schlug mit ihrer Faust gegen die Tür. „Wenn er nicht irgendwann übertrieben und mich fast umgebracht hätte, vielleicht hätte ich mich sogar in ihn verliebt.“

„Sie haben überlebt! Hören Sie endlich auf sich Schuldig für etwas fühlen, was ein anderer Ihnen angetan hat. Er war gut darin, Sie zu manipulieren, gestehen Sie ihm das zu. Aber jetzt haben Sie ihn in der Hand, er hat keine Macht mehr über Sie, wenn Sie es nicht zulassen. Holen Sie sich von ihm zurück, was er Ihnen genommen hat, die Kontrolle.“

Jessica hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie jetzt zu Garak aufsah. „Sie verstehen nicht Garak, ich habe mich nicht selbst verletzt, um mich zu bestrafen.“ Verzweiflung verzerrte ihr gerötetes Gesicht. „Ich habe das gemacht, weil ich mich nach ihm sehne.“ Sie schluckte schwer und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Ich will Ekoor nicht töten, ich will da hineingehen“, sie deutete mit der Hand in Richtung des Fensters, „ihn befreien, und mit ihm gehen, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, diese Entscheidung nicht lange zu überleben.“

Garak war sprachlos, das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit hatte ihn erstarren lassen. Wie konnte ihm eine solche Fehleinschätzung der Situation unterlaufen? Er hätte erkennen müssen, dass Jessica bei ihrer ‚Beichte‘ in seinem Quartier nicht völlig aufrichtig war, selbst wenn sie nicht bewusst gelogen hatte. Seine Fähigkeiten, eine Lüge zu erkennen, hatte seit seiner Verbannung nach DS9 besorgniserregenden Schaden genommen.

Gänzlich entsetzt über das Ausmaß der Manipulation, die Jessica immer noch beeinflusste, suchte er nach einem Ausweg für diese Situation.

„Das hier habe ich für Sie arrangiert, meine Liebe. Es bleibt Ihre Entscheidung, selbst, wenn Sie ihn gehen lassen möchten.“ Er kniete sich vor Jessica und legte eine Hand auf ihre zitternde Schulter. „Doch gebe ich zu bedenken, dass das, was sie derzeit für Ihren innigsten Wunsch halten, ein Produkt perfidester Einflussnahme durch Ekoor ist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er genau das erreichen wollte. Jeder Schmerz und jede Zärtlichkeit, alles, was er Ihnen gegeben und genommen hat, war exakt kalkuliert, um eine Form der Abhängigkeit in Ihnen hervorzurufen. Was Sie jetzt empfinden, ist nicht echt.“ Garak erhob sich. Was konnte er jetzt noch tun, außer die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen? Kanar schien ihm eine gute Entscheidung zu sein.

„Jess! Jessica! Meine Arme werden langsam müde und ich würde gerne etwas essen. Können wir dieses Spielchen jetzt beenden?“ Der Lautsprecher verstummt wieder.

Jessica saß eine ganze Weile weiter in tiefe Grübelei versunken auf dem Boden vor der Tür. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Garak’s Worte etwas in ihr bewirkt hatten. 

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit waren die einzigen Geräusche Jessicas unruhiges Atmen und hin und wieder ein Ketten Klappern oder ein nervendes, lang gezogenes „Jess.“ aus der Zelle, bei dem die Frau jedes Mal zusammen zuckte. Der Schneider saß einfach nur still da. Er wollte die Frau nicht ablenken und tat, was er wie kein Zweiter beherrschte, er wurde unsichtbar.

Garak schreckte auf, als Jessica sich schließlich erhob. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber das taube Gefühl in seinem Hinterteil ließ ihn mehrere Stunden schätzen.

Sie benetzte ihre spröden Lippen, bevor sie sprach. „Ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn ich da jetzt reingehe, Garak, aber“ sie überlegte sich ihre Entscheidung noch einmal „ich möchte nicht, dass Sie eingreifen. Versprechen Sie mir das?“ 

Er neigte den Kopf zu Seite und betrachte Jessica eingehen, versuchte zu erkennen, welchen Plan sie gefasst hatte. „Sie wirken immer noch unentschlossen, meine Liebe. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie einfach Ihrem Schicksal überlassen kann.“

Sie trat auf ihn zu, ging vor seinem Sessel in die Hocke und ergriff seine Hand. „Garak, ich bin unentschlossen. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich noch einen eigenen Willen habe, wenn ich da reingehe. Aber mir ist klar geworden, dass ich nicht so weitermachen möchte, wie bisher. Wie auch immer der Tag heute ausgeht, alles ist besser als der Status quo. Also noch mal, versprechen Sie mir bitte, sich nicht einzumischen?“ Sie blickte ihm eindringlich in die Augen.

Garak nickte. „Also gut, ich verspreche es.“ Er drückte ihre Hand.

Sie stand auf, und ging dann ohne zu zögern zur Tür hinüber und betrat die Zelle. Garak’s Hände umklammerten die Sessellehnen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bei allen Fragen der cardassianischen Anatomie, insbesondere der reptiloid geprägten Sexualorgane, habe ich mich an das unschätzbar informative und detailreiche xenobiologische Werk “Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology” von tinsnip, erschienen bei “AO3 - Archive of Our Own” gehalten.
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dann rücklings mit gesenktem Kopf gegen das kalte Metall. Bevor sie sich Crell Ekoor stellte, wollte sie sich zuerst sammeln, um keine Schwäche erkennen zu lassen. Sie hob ihren Blick und wollte mit der Ansprache beginnen, die sie im Kopf einstudiert und mehrfach wiederholt hatte, doch ihre Augen trafen die seinen. Er fixierte sie seit dem Betreten seiner Zelle und lächelte selbstgefällig. Kein Wort kam über Jessicas bebende Lippen.

Ekoor war nicht so sprachlos. Selbstbewusst aufgerichtet stand er in seinen Fesseln vor ihr. „Jess, da bist Du ja wieder. Du hast lange gebraucht. Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Bringen wir es endlich hinter uns, ich mag nicht mehr warten.“ 

Sie reckte ihm ihr Kinn entgegen, in der Hoffnung, ihrer Stimme so die nötige Festigkeit zu geben. „Wenn es nach Garak ginge, würde ich Dich jetzt möglichst lange foltern, bevor ich Dich umbringe.“ Ekoor lachte kurz schlecht gelaunt auf. Sein Blick wanderte kurz zum Fenster, bevor sich seine Augen wieder in die ihren bohrten. „Und wenn ich bedenke, wie Du mein Leben über die Jahre beeinflusst hast, muss ich ihm da wohl zustimmen.“ Sie wandte sich zum Tisch um und ergriff ein schlankes, langes Messer mit exzellent geschliffener Klinge. Langsam drehte sich Jessica wieder herum und betrachte die elegante Maserung des Damaszenerstahls in ihrer Hand. „Auf der anderen Seite kann ich Tiere nicht leiden sehen und erlöse sie sofort, wenn nötig. Ich bin versucht, Dich zu erlösen wie ein Tier. Ich möchte es nämlich auch einfach hinter mich bringen.“ Sie trat ganz Dich an ihn heran, drückte die Klinge mit der Spitze auf seine Kehle weisend gegen seine Brust und flüsterte, sodass Garak nebenan nicht mithören konnte. „Und doch, trotz allem, was Du mir angetan hast, sagt mir mein Gewissen, dass es nicht richtig wäre. Ich weiß nicht, ob mich das zu einem besonders guten, oder einem besonders dämlichen Menschen macht.“ Jessica sah ihm tief in die Augen, als suche sie dort nach einer Antwort. Sein Blick wurde weich. „Hast Du auch an eine dritte Option in Betracht gezogen? Kann es nicht einfach sein, dass Du trotz allem etwas für mich empfindest?“ Ekoor kam mit seinem Kopf näher und betrachtete ihren Mund. Seine Lippen schlossen sich und boten ihr einen Kuss an.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie auf seine Lippen und bemerkte irritiert, wie sie ihm ihren Körper entgegenstreckte. Ruckartig riss Jessica ihren Kopf zurück und schob die Klinge einen Zentimeter höher. Die Spitze durchbohrte Ekoors Haut und ein dunkles Rinnsal trat hervor. 

In ihren Ohren rauschte das Blut und in ihrem Kopf fühlte sie den Herzschlag pulsieren. Jessica wurde schwindelig und der Wunsch sich an den Mann vor ihr zu lehnen stritt mit dem Impuls, wegzulaufen.

Siegesgewiss lächelnd stand der Cardassianer über ihr. Wie durch Watte konnte die Frau seine Stimme hören „Du willst es Dir nicht eingestehen, schon gar nicht vor Zeugen. Aber letzten Endes willst Du einfach wieder mir gehören, auch wenn das Deiner Föderationsmoral widerspricht. Ich bin nicht nachtragen, Jess. Wenn Du mir vergeben kannst, dann …“

Seine Stimme wurde durch ein feuchtes Gurgeln ersetzt, ein Schwall warmen, klebrigen Blutes pulste aus Ekoors durchtrennter Kehle und spritzte Jessica ins Gesicht, die noch den Griff des langen Messers mit beiden Händen umfasst hielt. Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete sie durch den Blutregen, wie die Augen des Cardassianers brachen, der große Körper an Spannung verlor und dann in sich zusammen sackte. Die Fesseln verhinderten, dass Ekoor gegen sie prallte, aber noch immer kam eine schwächer werdende Fontäne Blut aus seinem Hals und durchweichte ihre Kleidung bis auf ihre Haut.

Jessica zuckte zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und eine andere ihre Hände mit dem Messer umfassten. Sie musste mehrmals Blinzeln, bis sie durch einen roten Schleier Garak erkannte, der sie besorgt ansah.

„Meine Liebe, hören Sie mich?“ Er musste ihr diese Frage schon öfter gestellt haben, denn als sie nickte, entspannte sich sein Gesicht merklich.

„Geben Sie mir das Messer, Sie benötigen es jetzt nicht mehr.“ Garak entwand ihr vorsichtig die Klinge und ließ es einfach auf den Boden in die dunkelrote Pfütze fallen.

Der Schneider dirigiert sie durch die Tür aus der Zelle heraus und in die Schleuse. Apathisch folgte Jessica Garaks Führung durch die schmalen Felsengänge in eine Art Wohnbereich und dort in ein kleines Badezimmer. 

„Jessica, Sie sollten sich entkleiden und duschen. Schaffen Sie das?“ Sie nickte kurz und ihr glasiger Blick wurde etwas fester. Sie blickte an sich herab und erschrak, als ob sie erst jetzt bemerkte, dass ihre Kleidung mit Ekoors Blut durchtränkt war. Mit angewidertem Blick riss sie ungeschickt an ihrem glitschigen Oberteil.

Garak wandte sich diskret ab. „Sollten Sie Hilfe benötigen, meine Liebe, lassen Sie es mich wissen, ich bin hinter der nächsten Tür und besorge Ihnen derweil neue Kleidung.“ 

Die Frau brauchte lange, um sich der schmierigen Kleidung zu entledigen und noch länger um unter dem lauwarmen Wasserstrahl das ganze Blut aus den Haaren und vom Rest ihres Körpers zu waschen. Als das Wasser sich schließlich nicht mehr rosa vom Blut färbte, trat sie zitternd aus der Dusche, schlang das einzige Handtuch um ihren Körper und stieg auf Zehenspitzen um den Haufen Blut-verklebter Kleidung und ihre eigenen schmierigen, rotbraunen Schuhabdrücke.

Im Wohnbereich des Quartiers wartete Garak mit einigen Kleidungsstücken auf dem Arm. Er legte sie ab und verließ mit dem Hinweis „Ich besorge uns schnell etwas zu trinken.“, den Raum. 

Jessica kleidete sich an. Sie musste die Ärmel und Hosenbeine etwas umkrempeln und glücklicherweise lag ein Gürtel in dem Kleiderbündel. Schuhe hatte Garak offensichtlich nicht gefunden, aber ein paar viel zu große, sehr dicke Socken rundeten das Ensemble ab.

Der Cardassianer kam mit einer frischen Flasche Kanar und einigen Sternenflotten Feldrationen zurück. 

„Fragen Sie mich nicht, woher ich die habe“, sagte er zwinkernd, „aber es ist das einzig Essbare, dass ich auf die Schnelle finden konnte. Möchten sie ‚Königsberger Klopse‘ oder etwas, dass sich ‚Italienisches Nudelgericht‘ nennt?“

Sie griff nach den Nudeln. „Ich mag keine Kapern“, begründete sie ihre Auswahl. Sie aßen schweigend und nach wenigen Bissen begann Garak, die säuerlich-scharfen Kügelchen aus seinem Mahl zu pulen.

Eine Mahlzeit und zwei Gläser Kanar später brach der Mann das Schweigen. 

„Wie geht es Ihnen, meine Liebe? Ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen. Ihre … Lösung für das Problem hat mich dann doch überrascht.“ Jessica fühlte seine Blicke, war aber nicht imstande, den Blick zu erwidern.

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich fühle mich betäubt oder von meinem Körper losgelöst. Ferngesteuert. Müde. Ich glaube, ich möchte mich jetzt einfach da vorn auf das Bett legen und Schlafen. Bleibt dafür Zeit? Wann werden wir abgeholt?“

Garak nickte. „Sie stehen unter Schock, das ist kein Wunder.“ Er zog ein Pad aus seiner Tasche, tippte darauf herum und erhielt kurze Zeit später eine Antwort.

„Wenn ich jetzt das Signal gebe, ist unser Schiff in frühestens neun Stunden hier. Legen Sie sich hin meine Liebe. Ich habe derweil einiges zu erledigen. Rufen Sie mich bitte, wenn Sie irgendwas benötigen.“

Der Kapitän des lissepianischen Frachters meldete sich bei Garak, der soeben einige Pads mich wichtigen Informationen in einem geheimen Fach in der Seitenwand seines Höhlenbunkers versteckte. „Garak, Sie sollten in 20 Minuten an der Stelle sein, an der ich Sie angesetzt habe. Soll ich zuerst die Cleaner hinunter beamen?“

Jessica sollte nicht erfahren, wer in diese äußerst illegale Aktion involviert war, er schüttelte energisch den Kopf, bevor er seine Antwort übermittelte. „Nein, bitte beamen Sie uns zuerst hinauf. Wenn wir den Transporterraum verlassen haben, können Sie mein Team absetzen. Wir werden in 20 Minuten vor Ort sein.“ Der Cardassianer beendete die Kommunikation und begab sich zum Wohnbereich, um Jessica abzuholen.

Die Frau lag immer noch auf dem Bett, eingerollt in eine Decke und schlief. Garak berührte sie zuerst ganz vorsichtig an der Schulter, aber sie schlief tief und fest. Schließlich rüttelte er fester und endlich öffneten sich die Augen der Frau. „Wir müssen aufbrechen, Jessica. Unser Schiff kommt in Kürze.“ Sie sah Ihn aus verschlafenen Augen an und ihr Blick verriet Verwirrung. Aber dann nickte sie und begann ihre Glieder zu strecken.

Sie stand auf, ging hinüber zum Bad und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, bemerkte ihre Blut-verklebte Kleidung auf dem Fußboden und verschloss die Tür schnell wieder. „Ich schätze, es ist egal, wie ich aussehe, oder?“ Diese Frage war an niemanden gerichtet, aber Garak entschied sich zu antworten. „Meine Liebe, die gewagte Zusammenstellung ihres Ensembles lenkt gänzlich von Ihrem restlichen Erscheinungsbild ab, und wenn wir die Station wieder betreten, suche ich uns einen ruhigen Weg zu den Quartieren.“ 

Jessica folge Garak zurück durch die Gänge und hinauf an die dämmrige Oberfläche des Mondes. Ohne weitere Worte warteten sie, bis der Transporterstrahl sie erfasste.

Als der Frachter Kurs auf DS9 setzte, saßen die beiden schon wieder in dem Gästequartier, das den beiden auch auf der Hinreise zur Verfügung gestanden hatte.

Der Cardassianer räusperte sich, nach vielen Minuten des Schweigens. „Meine Liebe, ich denke zwar, dass ich diesen Umstand nicht explizit erwähnen muss, aber Sie dürfen über das, was heute passiert ist, mit niemandem reden.“ Er beobachtete ihr verschlossenes Gesicht. „Mit Ausnahme meiner bescheidenen Wenigkeit, selbstverständlich.“

Jessica nickte nur beiläufig und Garak spannte sich an.

„Ich glaube, Sie verstehen nicht, meine Liebe. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um Föderationsrecht.“ Er beugte sich vor, ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie eindringlich. „Sie haben mit meiner Hilfe das Leben eines Mitglieds einer äußerst einflussreichen cardassianischen Familie vorzeitig beendet. Und obwohl ich meine Möglichstes getan habe, damit sein Verschwinden für immer ein Rätsel bleibt, muss ich mich darauf verlassen könne, dass Sie schweigen. Unser beider Leben hängt davon ab.“

Die Frau wandte ihm ihren Blick zu und erwiderte den Händedruck. „Entschuldigen Sie Garak, falls ich auf Sie abwesend wirke. In mir geht augenblicklich ein Menge vor. Aber auch, wenn ich Ihnen unkonzentriert erscheine, bin ich mir der Gefahr absolut bewusst. Ich verspreche Ihnen, es wird für immer ein Geheimnis zwischen uns bleiben.“ Sie nahm ihre Hand zurück, setzte sich so aufrecht, wie der Sessel es zuließ und streifte die Benommenheit ab, die seit dem Aufwachen ihren Kopf wie eine dichte Wolke eingehüllt hatte.

„Garak, ich muss diese ganze Sache erst mal sacken lassen, es wirkt so surreal. Und ich denke, ich werde irgendwann das Bedürfnis haben, mit ihnen darüber zu reden. Über das Wie und warum Sie das möglich gemacht haben. Doch nicht jetzt, in meinem Kopf rattert es, wie in einem alten Motor und mit einem Mal fühlt sich das Leben anders an.“ Sie Atmete tief durch. „Danke, Garak, ich danke Ihnen so sehr. Für heute muss das reichen.“ Sie hob ihre Füße auf den Sessel, rückte die Kissen zurecht und schloss ihre Augen.

Epilog

Der Türsummer riss Garak aus seinen Grübeleien über eine weitere literarische Empfehlung des lieben Doktors. Seit sie sich regelmäßig zum Mittagessen trafen, hatte der Enthusiasmus des jungen Mannes, ihm die terranische Kultur schmackhaft zu machen, an Fahrt aufgenommen. Im Gegenzug bemühte sich Garak, dem Menschen eine differenzierte Sicht auf Themen wie Wahrheit und Lüge, und Recht und Unrecht zu vermitteln. Er hatte noch einen langen Weg vor sich.

Voller Elan erhob sich der Cardassianer und erteilte dem Computer den Befehl, die Tür zu öffnen, während er zum Ausgang schritt.

Erstaunt erhob er die Augengrate. „Jessica! Meine Liebe, ich bin erfreut, Sie zu sehen. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Sie hätten die Station für immer verlassen. Treten Sie ein.“ Garak trat beiseite, um der Frau den Weg freizumachen.

Seit der gemeinsamen Rückkehr vor sieben Wochen, hatte er sie nicht gesehen und ihr Geschäft war mit dem Hinweis auf eine Reise verschlossen geblieben. Er hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, die Frau wiederzusehen.

Jessica trat aus dem dämmerigen Gang, an Garak vorbei in das nur unwesentlich hellere Quartier. Sie wandte sich ihm zu und strahlte ihn an. Erst jetzt fiel dem Mann die Veränderung auf. „Jessica, die Narbe …“ Sie nickte strahlend.

„Garak, ich bin Ihnen so dankbar. Und ich habe so viel zu erzählen!“ Sie blickte sich im Quartier um. „Können wir … reden?“

Garak verstand den Wink und nickte lächelnd. „Für heute müssen wir kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmen. Setzen Sie sich und berichten Sie. Ich kümmere mich nur schnell um den Kanar.“

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich ohne ein Wort verschwunden bin, Garak, das müssen Sie mir glauben. In den ganzen Wochen habe ich oft an Sie gedacht, denn Ihnen verdanke ich, dass ich mich endlich wieder wie ein Mensch fühle. Erst wollte ich nur einige Tage von der Station verschwinden, um mit der neuen Situation und allem, was dazu geführt hat, ins Reine zu kommen. Und dann hat irgendwas klick gemacht, und ich habe mich in eine Reha-Einrichtung der Sternenflotte begeben.“ Sie nippte an dem Kanar. „Ich habe mir jede Narbe entferne lassen. Einige Verletzungsbedingte Nervenschäden konnten behoben werden und ich habe einigen Sitzungen Gesprächstherapie zugestimmt.“ Sie sah Garaks entsetzten Blick und legte ihm schnell eine Hand aufs Knie. „Keine Sorge mein Freund, den wahren Grund habe ich vermieden. Für meinen Stimmungswechsel habe ich eine neue Liebe verantwortlich gemacht, und die Therapeutin war sehr gewillt, mir das zu glauben.“ Garak entspannte sich wieder und lächelte Jessica zufrieden an.

„Meine Liebe, ich bin so froh, dass ich Ihnen helfen konnte. Das versöhnt mich ein wenig mit den Grausamkeiten, derer mein Volk sich hin und wieder schuldig gemacht hat.“ Sein Blick wurde ernst. „Sie haben mich gerade ‚Freund‘ genannt …“

Jessica schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund und riss ihre Augen auf. „Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, ich weiß, dass Sie ein zurückhaltender Mann sind. Ich wollte nicht …, ich würde mich einfach freuen, wenn Sie in mir eine Freundin sehen könnten.“ Sie lehnte sich etwas zurück. „Sie wissen so viel mehr über mich, als andere und ich mag sie.

Garak nahm die Hände abwehrend hoch. „Meine Liebe, Sie haben mich missverstanden. Es ist nur so, dass Sie vermutlich die Einzige sind, die mich einen Freund nennen würde. Es ist ungewohnt für mich.“

Jessica hielt Garak ihr Glas hin. „Nun dann, stoßen wir an auf die Freundschaft!“

Sie unterhielten sich angeregt, während die Stunden verstrichen, nur unterbrochen von Rom, der eine neue Flasche Kanar und ein paar Snacks lieferte, nicht ohne darauf hinzuweisen, dass Quark diesen Service extra in Rechnung stellte.

„Garak, ich denke, ich schulde ihnen Dank und ich pflege, meine Schulden zu bezahlen.“ Garak winkte ab. „Sie schulden mir gar nichts. Streichen Sie diesen Gedanken ein für alle Mal.“

Jessica schmunzelte. „Sind Sie sicher? Erinnern Sie sich noch an unser Gespräch auf dem Flug zum Mond? Sie interessierten sich für meine Piercings.“ Jessica stand auf und hielt dem überraschten Garak ein Hand hin. „Ich wäre bereit, ein weiteres Geheimnis mit Ihnen zu teilen.“

Der Cardassianer hob einen Augengrat an und nickte. „Ich verstehe“, sagte er bedächtig. „Nun, wenn das so ist, möchte ich Sie nicht in Gewissenskonflikte stürzen und akzeptiere die Begleichung Ihrer Schulden.“

Er ergriff Ihre angebotene Hand und zog Jessica schmunzelnd auf seinen Schoß.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


End file.
